


What's Mine, Is Yours

by a_soggy_uncrustable



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_soggy_uncrustable/pseuds/a_soggy_uncrustable
Summary: Trying to begin a somewhat normal life, desperate to blend in as just another face in the crowd, a young girl born with strange healing abilities finds herself plagued by her past and unsure how to continue her journey.  It isn't until an unfortunate "meeting" with the well known friendly neighborhood spider man and a job offering from Directer Nick Fury that she finally decides that she wants to become a superhero.
Kudos: 12





	1. Memories

"Impressive, Rev.-" a deep voice sizzles through the static of the overhead speaker bolted to the middle of the ceiling ,"-You're ready."

(y/n) slowly stands from her crouching position and let's her eyes fall upon the lifeless body laying in a heap before her. Blood seeps through the man's thick vest and pool in a small puddle underneath her boots. Her gaze shifts to the dozens of bodies mirroring the one in front of her, the darkly lit room casting haunting shadows against the walls. Noting the camera currently fixed upon her slightly trembling form, she closes her eyes and sends out a silent beg of forgiveness. The booming slam of the metal door hitting the concrete wall echoes throughout the room. She flinches.

"Project Revenant is ready for phase three-" (y/n) quickly turns on her heels and faces the two men striding towards her ,"-We'll have her shipped out to them before midnight so she arrives at dawn."

"Mask" A familiarly demanding voice cuts through the air. Her caretaker. Meeting eyes with him as he makes his way towards her, the girl swiftly tugs down the blood stained mask covering her mouth until it rests under her chin. The smug smirk that tugs on his chapped lips makes her want to vomit. He proceeds to eye her with a menacing stare, taking his place beside the two men still conversing as if she didn't even exist.

"Are you sure we are ready for phase three, sir? I feel that there may be more that we can do to improve Rev" he asks.

(y/n) clenches her shaking hands until her own fingernails pierce the flesh of her palms. She knows for a fact that she's passed all of the tests and done everything required of her here. There is nothing for her to improve on and she knows that he knows that too. For 19 years that sorry excuse for a man has taken advantage of her for his own pleasure. For the last 5 he's done nothing but stall phase three so that he can keep his dirty claws in her flesh for as long as he can. Tears begin to blur her vision. Making sure her caretaker doesn't get the chance to see and punish her for them, she focuses her teary gaze onto the floor. They continue talking.

"We can't delay the project any longer, Dr.Irwin. She is to be prepped and on the boat by sundown" The taller man peers at the girl through his thick glasses, nose scrunching up slightly in disgust at her disheveled state ,"Be sure to see that she is healed and bathed before her departure."

"Of course, sir." Still staring down at the concrete floor, the girl let a small smirk tug at her lips at the defeated tone lacing her caretaker's obedient reply. Before she is able to dwell on the satisfying feeling, calloused fingers suddenly run across her scalp and grip onto her (h/c) locks. Pulling roughly, (y/n)'s head is yanked up until she's staring directly into the dead eyes of her caretaker. The other two men take this as their cue to leave the room, starting up a mumbled conversation about the other experiments going on in the facility.

"Just so we are clear...This isn't going to be a chance for another one of your little escape attempts. One wrong move, so much as a twitch of a foot, and you'll be killed on the spot." A sickeningly sweet smile makes its way across his pale face ,"So behave, or I'll make sure to piss on your grave."

Feeling as if her hair is being ripped out of her skull, she quickly nods her head to the best of her ability. His smile slowly turns down into a dark frown, his eyes squeezing shut as he gives her hair a sharp tug

"Is that a respectful way to respond to me, pet?"

"No, Sir" She clenches her teeth trying her best to remain expressionless under his intimidating gaze. He slowly retracts his rough hand from her hair and makes a show of wiping it off on his pristine uniform.

"Now come along, little one-" Dr.Irwin takes a few strides until he's standing in the doorway, the fluorescent lights in the hallway making it so that he's just a vague silhouette ,"-you're caked in sweat and blood. We must get you hosed down immediately."

"Yes, sir."


	2. Seasick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She left the world she knew and came back, only to find that everything is completely different...How long was she out?

"What the hell?"

"Is it one of those...aliens?"

"They sure do make em pretty these days"

"Are you all stupid or something? It's just a woman!"

Hushed voices carry through the air, reaching the ear's of the girl slowly shifting in her lying position. Slowly, she lets her eyelids flutter open, exposing her glistening (e/c) eyes to the navy blue sky above. Dark clouds make a slow roll across her vision. Thunder rumbles lowly in the distance. Is she dreaming?

"She's awake!"

The sudden exclamation causes (y/n) to bolt upright, freezing cold hands grasping the sides of the metal chamber she was residing in with a force that could shatter bone. Turning her head slowly as ragged breaths escape her lips, she comes face to face with a crowd of people gaping at her form with wide eyes.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" A hesitant voice near the front of the group calls out to her. Searching the crowd until she meets eyes with a tall man just about a foot away from the chamber, she furrows her eyebrows at his appearance. Around his mid 30's, he wears a dark colored jumpsuit underneath a bright yellow raincoat. Taking a moment to look around the crowd once more, she notes that almost everybody here is wearing the same items of clothing.

"Where am I?" Snapping her head back to the tall man, she stares directly into his slightly shaking grey eyes. He words begin to come out as a jumbled mess

"I-uh-well-I-ah-" He stutters, his eyes avoiding her piercing gaze ,"-You're on a-ah-a ship just off the-ah-the coast of-ah-New York"

"Ship?" Her quiet voice echoes the word. Turning to the side, her eyes meet the soft orange glow of the sun slowly sinking beneath the horizon. (y/n) watches as dark blue waves seem to reach their hands up, desperate to touch the fading warmth of the giant star. How did she get here?

"Ma'am-" A woman's voice pulls the girl from her thoughts ,"-How about we get you out of there and then we can ask you a few questions?"

"Questions?"

"Here, put this around yourself" The dark haired woman hands her a dark green blanket. Taking the soft material, (y/n) hesitantly wraps it around her shoulders, covering the white latex suit clinging tightly to her freezing body. Gently grasping onto the woman's outreached hand, the girl clambers out of the chamber. Her bare feet hit the cold metal deck.

"Let's get you warmed up, okay?" The woman is instantly clinging onto the girl, hands roughly rubbing up and down (y/n)'s shoulders as she leads her through the departing crowd of sailors. It isn't until (y/n) is plopped down onto a creaky couch in a dimly lit room that she speaks to the woman.

"How did I get here?" The olive skinned woman runs a hand through her black locks, eyebrows shooting up in surprise

"Well, I was actually hoping you'd be able to illuminate us on that."

"I'm sorry...I don't remember" She lies. (y/n) realizes that her question wouldn't make sense to this woman. Of course she remembers how she got into that alien like cryo-chamber, but what she needs to know is how she got onto this boat. Playing Mrs. Amnesia is going to be her best chance.

"Don't remember? Damn, that's unfortunate..." The woman lets out a sigh before continuing ,"Our ship was sent out to recover a supposed boat wreck that sunk down into a ravine near New Jersey. Low and behold, we pull up that weird metal box with you inside."

"I was in a ravine?" (y/n)'s voice is barely a whisper, her thoughts running a mile a minute as she tries to piece together any memories that could help her understand what the hell was going on.

"Lord knows how you got down there or how you even survived, but at least you're out" The woman begins to make her way towards the door, placing a hand upon the metal knob ,"We'll be pulling the ship into Connecticut in about 2 hours. Just sit tight until we're there and then we'll figure out what to do with you from there"

"Okay, thank you..."

"The names Cassandra" The woman smiles

"Thank you, Cassandra" (y/n) returns a tight lipped smile before watching the woman turn to leave. For a few minutes, the girl basks in the comforting silence of the room, the occasional crack of thunder making her cold body shudder in response. Letting her gaze wander the room for a moment, she freezes in place, hands gripping tightly onto the fabric laying across her lap.

"February 5th?" Quickly leaping to her feet, dark green blanket falling to a heap on the wooden floor, (y/n) makes long strides towards the light colored calendar tacked to the opposite wall. Taking the paper between her fingers, she frantically flips the pages until she reaches the back.

"This can't be happening" (y/n) reads the bright numbers over and over again until they become nothing but red blotches in her teary vision. 2018. It was February 5th, 2018. Taking a moment to use her palms to roughly wipe away the warm tears escaping her (e/c) eyes, she tries to make herself understand. Understand that she closed her eyes in 1961 and opened them in 2018.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" She questions quietly, voice cracking slightly. When the air doesn't answer back, (y/n) lays her trembling form onto the stiff maroon couch. As her body slowly sinks down into the cashmere fabric, she lets her gaze fix upon the dim yellow light bulb swinging lightly in time with the ship.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost as if putting herself into a trance, (y/n) spends the next couple of hours staring at the orange colored coils inside the bulb. It isn't until a particularly loud crack of thunder that rips through the air of the silent room that she finally snaps out of it. She needed a plan and she needed it now. Swinging her legs off of the couch and standing with the dark green blanket wrapped tightly around herself, (y/n) takes cautious steps towards the metal door. Waiting a few moments until she's sure her ears can't pick up any sounds other than the occasional crash of water against metal.

Throwing open the door, (y/n) crouches low to the ground and makes a mad dash towards the back of the massive ship. Ducking behind a couple of wooden crates stacked up underneath a balcony, she let's the soft blanket slip off of her shoulders and lay in a messy pile on the slick wet ground. She freezes at the sound of a couple of sailors rounding the corner just a few feet away.

"Go tell the captain that we're just now passing the New York Harbor and to start veering left a bit" (y/n) quickly shrinks against one of the crates, careful to stay hidden in the shadows ,"God knows the old bat'll crash right into the city without us."

The two men share deep belly laughs as they pass the hidden girl, completely unaware of her presence and rounding the other corner.

"New York harbor?" (y/n) stands from her crouching position and quickly scans the deck for any signs of other sailors. When she's satisfied, the girl makes her way to the thick wire railings, grasping the cold metal tightly as she let's her gaze fix upon the glowing lights of the distant city. Almost resembling fireflies, she watches in slight awe at the beautiful colors before her.

"I'm-" (y/n) stares unblinkingly at the city that feels as if it's calling out to her, beckoning even ,"-free"

This was it. The chance of freedom that she longed for. All of those years of being locked up in a freezing cell with nothing more than the light from under the door to comfort her. All of those years of being tortured into submission, until the only words that left her mouth were "yes, sir" and "no, sir". All of those years of being experimented on until she either begged for mercy or passed out from exhaustion. All of those years of being called Project: Revenant. They were all finally behind her. This was her chance and (y/n) knew she wasn't going to give it up.

Without any hesitation, (y/n) swiftly climbed over the railing and balanced herself onto the slim metal edge, hands behind her back to grip tightly onto the wires to hold herself in place. Taking a deep breath in, letting the salty ocean air fill her lungs, she lets go of the railing and let's her body fall forward. A few seconds go by before she crashes into the freezing cold water. She quietly thanks the universe that her white bodysuit gives her body a protective layer of heat before propelling herself forward and swimming towards the harbor.


	3. Dirty Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Almost and entire year after her dip in the ocean-

Cold. (y/n) places gloved hands against her ears, shoving her exposed fingertips under the tattered maroon beanie resting on top of her (h/c) locks. Taking in a few deep intakes of the freezing air around her, she finally removes her hands and rests them gently on top of her legs, shielding her naked knees peeking through the small tears in the black fabric.

"Yo, Pockets!" the girl snaps her head to the side and meets the bloodshot eyes of a familiar druggie, stumbling his way through the dimly lit tunnel that many call home. Including herself.

"Jack." (y/n) states the name coldly, narrowing her eyes at his disheveled figure. Scanning his slightly limping form as he leans against the wall just a few feet away from her, she scrunches up her nose in irritation.

"What? See something you like?" He jokes lightly, letting out a mucus filled cough into the back of his bandanna wrapped hand. (y/n) turns and pulls her knees close to her chest, letting her chin rest gently upon the exposed skin.

"Last time we had spoken to each other, I remember suggesting that you should start taking better care of yourself." Her voice is confident, unwavering, but lacking any emotion. Almost sounding as if she was tired. Jack let's out another nasty sounding cough into his hands, chuckling slightly in between each hack up of mucus.

"What are you, my mother?" (y/n), ignoring his attempt at friendly banter, yanks open the small battered backpack she'd found in a dumpster behind a Macy's. Pulling out an old blue mug, "borrowed" from an antique store she'd pass by almost everyday, she swiftly fills it up with the rest of her bottled water.

"You're not being as loud as usual, Jack" (y/n) tries to distract the slightly shivering man, watching his shaking form as she carefully places her index finger into the water. Letting him go into a tangent about how awful his day was and how people were so sleazy with their money, she focuses her power into the tip of her finger. Making sure to hide the glowing buttercup yellow color shining from inside of the cup, she lets her healing power seep it's way into the water. She thrusts the cup into his chest.

"Drink" She interrupts

"Huh?"

"Drink" (y/n) demands softly. Quickly placing the blue mug up to his chapped lips, she watches as he takes a few long swigs of the liquid. Satisfied, she turns her gaze away to scan her surroundings, half listening to Jack rambling next to her. She notes that his voice already doesn't sound as painfully raspy as before.

"Me and Scotty went out to scrounge up some cash earlier, ya know? With the winter hitting us hard this year, we was thinking we should be more prepared for that shit-" (y/n) continues to half listen to Jack, (e/c) eyes slowly observing the small groups of people scattered across the darkened tunnel. Built and abandoned, she and others found refuge in its concrete walls. Shielding them from the harsh sun rays in the summer and supplying shelter during the even harsher winter storms. Her eyes focus on a small group near the opposite wall, squinting through the darkness at the broken looking family huddled around the trash fire between them like penguins. She frowns.

"-So, what do you say, Pockets?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked what ya thought"

"Thought about what?"

"I knew you weren't listenin!" Jack squats down next to the girl, visibly looking a lot better than he had when he first stumbled into the tunnel.

"I'm sorry-" (y/n) turns her full attention onto the man next to her ,"-Please repeat what you had said, I'll listen well"

"Me and Scotty want everybody to be ready for the shitstorm that'll hit us soon" He begins, turning to look around at the shivering bodies scattered around the tunnel ,"We was thinking that you could help us get some dough to pay for some supplies. Yous the best pick pocketer we've ever known. We need your help"

"You want me to get money" She states plainly

"We want you to get money" He echoes, a playful smirk spreading across his stubbled face.

"I believe I've already expressed my stance on this subject, Jack-"

"Pockets, you gotta help us out, man!" the older man interrupts ,"Yous the only one who can pull this off and you know it! We need the supplies if we's gonna make it through the winter..."

"You don't understand, Jack, you're asking too much of me. I-" (y/n) visualizes the scenario that's plagued her nightmares for a while now , "-I-I can't risk being caught again. If I get caught, then something horrible may happen to me..."

"Look, pockets..." Jack places a gentle hand on top of the girl's head, she flinches slightly at the unfamiliar contact ,"I'm really beggin ya here...I've seen the way that you look at these people. I know you wanna help em, man, I can see it in your eyes. Please, you have to do this. Just one more time, I promise."

She stares into Jack's pine green eyes as panicked thoughts crash into one another, desperate to be heard. There was one worry however, that stood out the most and made her blood run cold. What if she's caught and sent back to the sharpened claws of her malicious captors? The life she built for herself here, gone in an instant. (y/n) could almost smell the rotted metal of her old cell room.

"I'm sorry, Jack...I just can't-" As the words leave her lips, her eyes glance back to the shivering family opposite her. Eyebrows furrowing slightly in distress, she finds her heart aching at the sight of their pitiful appearance. It's then she realizes that her heart's voice is much louder than her brain's. She sighs

"You promised that this would be the last time?"

"Yeah?"

"Fine"

"You'll do it?" Jack's eyes practically glow in excitement

"I'll do it."


	4. The Thief and The Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting violent with the friendly neighborhood spider-man

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this, Jack" Although her voice comes out as steady and collected, her foot is bouncing up and down frantically in place. Jack, red bandanna tied up across his mouth, stands up from his crouching position and places a reassuring hand on (y/n)'s shoulder

"It's just in and out, pockets. Scotty said that them cameras up there-" He points a steady finger towards the small grey cameras hanging limply by the doors of the antique shop ,"-haven't worked in years. The old coot that owns the place uses em to trick people into thinkin they're being watched. It's safe"

"Fine" She sighs, tugging on the stained black fabric tied around her face until it sits comfortably on her nose ,"Where's the rendezvous point?'"

"Uh...Rende-what?"

"Where are we gonna meet up?"

"Go into the alleyway across the street and I should be there. Scotty'll catch up and meet us at the tunnel"

"Got it"

"Alright, Be safe-"

"Go" (y/n) interrupts him and uses her gloved hand to push him away as lightly as she can. Stumbling back a few feet from the sudden and frankly surprising force from the girl, Jack finally turns on his heels and sprints off into the direction of his own shop to hit. Taking a few moments to observe the eerily quiet street, (y/n) pulls her hood up until it almost completely covers her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" Still crouching low to the ground, the girl sprints across the deserted street and presses herself up against the rough brick storefront. Analyzing the smudged glass windows, she notes the double panes, each about an inch thick. With her enhanced strength, (y/n) knew she could break through easily using a clothed fist or her leg. Getting into the store wasn't going to be a problem, but getting in discreetly was the goal and she knew that the sound of the glass shattering was most likely going to cause attention. As easy as it would be to take the more dramatic route, she needed to be careful. She needed a new plan.

(e/c) orbs scan the surrounding area, eventually landing on the vacant space between this building and the next. It clicked. Where there were alleyways, there was almost always a fire escape. Still sticking as close to the store as possible, feather-light fingers brushing against the wall, she snaked her way to the dimly lit opening of the alleyway. Her theory is proven correct when her eyes fall upon the rusted metal staircase leading up to a door built just under the concrete roof of the building.

"It's now or never, (y/n)" Mentally psyching herself up, she runs across the gravel strewn pathway until she's facing the tall structure of stairs blocking her view of the door. Jumping up, she grabs a tight hold of the decaying railing and hurls herself up the first flight of stairs. Landing gracefully on the narrow edge of the second flight, she clambers over the rail and continues her ascension until she's finally at the door. Noticing a padlock securing the handle to a thick metal latch bolted to the brick to the side of the door, she rolls up her sleeve so that it bunches up into a protective cushion at her elbow. Her eyes, slowly glancing over her scar tattered skin, squeeze shut at the uncomfortable sight. Taking a deep breath in, she raises her arm up before using all of her strength to slam the hard bone of her elbow into the metal padlock. It practically shatters under the force.

"Too hard" She quickly checks the reddening spot on her elbow before yanking her hoodie down to cover her exposed skin. Wasting no more time outside, she shoves the heavy metal door open with her shoulder and shuts it behind her with a loud creak. Her ears are met with an eerie silence. Nothing but the quickening throb of her nervous heart against her chest. Creeping slowly towards the edge of the wooden staircase leading down to the store floor, she lets her eyes observe the dark room until they land upon the modern looking cash register near the front.

Without any hesitation, (y/n) takes a running start and leaps over the edge of the wooden railing, falling a good 15 feet. Feet landing hard onto the linoleum tiles below, she uses the momentum to spring herself forward into a roll until she's onto her legs again and running towards the register. Hopping over the counter, she lands gracefully in front of the machine.

"Now's the tricky part..." She states quietly to herself. Looking over the machine, she finds herself furrowing her eyebrows at the confusing looking buttons and screen. (y/n), upon seeing the small drawer tucked tightly into the machine, focuses on the small metal keyhole placed directly in the middle of the black box.

"Aren't you a little young to be stealing from an old lady?" a man's voice suddenly teases

(y/n)'s body freezes, every inch of her body covering itself in goosebumps. It's then that she chants vulgar profanities in her head as she tries to control her rapidly beating heart. Letting her head slowly tilt up, she meets a masked face staring down at her from the ceiling. She watches in growing curiosity as the man uses the tips of his red gloved fingers to crawl forward a few feet, large white eyes almost glowing through the darkened room.

"I'm borrowing" She states plainly. Quietly composing herself as the spider like man begins his descent down the wall to the side of her, she closes her fist and lines up the knuckle on her first finger to the keyhole

"Looks like you came unprepared. No key, No money" He finally lands on two feet and places his hands against his hips, watching the girl closely. She smirks

"Who says I came unprepared?" In the blink of an eye, she reels back her fist and slams the second knuckle of her first finger directly into the metal keyhole. The man in the blue and red costume freezes in place, staring in wide eyed shock at the girl. Pulling her hand away, the lock set in place to keep her out has been pushed completely inside the drawer, a gaping hole is all that's left. (y/n) then sticks a finger into the hole and lightly tugs onto the drawer until it flies open with ease. The man stutters out protests as she begins grabbing a couple 10's from the register

"H-Hey!" Before the girl is able to retract her hand, a sticky white substance flies across her vision and adheres her limb to the counter ,"-T-That's not yours!"

"What the hell is this?" Using her free hand, (y/n) grabs a hold of the spider like webbing and yanks on it violently. When it doesn't budge, she tries to pull back her hand only to find that it is now uselessly stuck onto the counter with her other limb.

"Alright, just stay here-" Using his gloved hand to point at her as if she were a dog, he starts walking towards the front door's ,"-While I go get some cops."

As soon as the words leave his lips, (y/n) goes into full blown panic mode. Thrashing against the sticky substance, legs violently pushing against the counter wall, head thrown back, in an attempt to loosen it's hold on her. When nothing works, she finds her mouth gravitating towards the web like strings holding her to the counter. Without thinking, (y/n) uses the strength of her teeth and jaws to clamp down and rip away at the white substance. It works. The chemicals from the substance burn her mouth and it tastes god awful, but it worked. A few seconds later and she's finally free, leaping over the counter and tackling the taller man to the ground before he's able to even open the store door's.

"Shit!" Her cries echo throughout the large store as the spider boy throws her off of his back, both of their bodies rolling away from each other. They both land gracefully into crouching positions, staring at each other through narrowed eyes. (y/n), analyzing the situation, notes the incredible strength that this man possesses. Also taking into account the ability to shoot webs and crawl on the ceilings like a spider, she figures out an attack plan. It's as if something deep within her clicks. Almost as if she is going into autopilot mode, letting an unforeseen force control her body. She lunges forward, eyes incredibly focused as if she's hunting down prey.

"Ugh!" A pained groan escapes the boys lips when the girl suddenly wraps her strong legs around his waist. Using the momentum, she flings her body around until they both go spiraling to the floor. With her body pinning his down, she balls up her gloved hand and slams it down, aiming for his head. Instead of meeting flesh however, her fist cracks the linoleum tiles of the ground underneath them. He dodged. Using this opportunity, the costumed man shoots out more of his strange webs and yanks himself out of (y/n)'s grasp. Pulling himself up until he's back into a crouching position, he notices the large clothing racks just to the side of him. Using his strength, he grabs a hold of one of the racks and flings it across the store.

"Goddammit" (y/n) grumbles in frustration, hands quickly grasping onto one of the linoleum shards, before flipping out of the way. The heavy rack of clothes whizzes past her body before crash landing through the thick front windows. Just as she stands onto her feet, another metal clothing rack comes hurtling towards her. Instead of stepping aside however, she strengthens her stance and holds her hands up. She catches the metal rack in her hands, her body pushed back a couple of feet from the momentum. Without any hesitation, she uses her strength to hurl the rack back towards the man. As soon as it leaves her fingertips, she quickly sprints after it, making sure to stay low so that her figure isn't noticed behind the flying object.

"Holy shi-" Before he's able to finish his sentence, he uses his sticky webs to reroute the heavy clothing rack, smashing the metal rods into the wooden steps of the fire escape. As soon as the rack is redirected though, the girl emerges from behind it, eyes scarily focused on his form. Before he's able to process what's happening, (y/n) grasps tightly onto the shard of linoleum in her pocket and slashes wildly in his direction. Blood spurts out of the gash she makes across his ribs.

"AH!" He screams in pain, hands instinctively pressing hard against the dangerously deep wound. While he's distracted, the girl lunges forward and lands a hard kick into the man's stomach. He doubles over. Without missing a beat, she used the toe of her boot to land a hard kick to the side of his head, tearing the fabric of his mask. He's out cold. His body crumbles to the floor in a pathetic heap, blood seeping through the blue patch of fabric on his suit.

"Did I kill him?" Her voice comes out as a whisper, almost as if the words themselves were afraid to come out. Letting herself stare down at his chest, she notices the very small up rise of his rib cage . He's alive, but maybe not for very long. A part of her was relieved, however another part of her tried to convince herself that she needs to finish the job. (y/n) squeezes her eyes shut, shaking her head slightly at the concerning thought. It's then she feels a stream of tears make their way down her cheeks. The old (y/n) would have obeyed that thought, obeyed her caretakers. The old (y/n) would have killed him without any hesitation. The old (y/n) would not have felt any guilt. But....She's not that person anymore. She won't let herself be that person ever again. Harshly wiping away at her tear stained cheeks, she finally strides forward and gasps onto the boy's arms. Dragging his blood soaked body towards the counter, she props the man up against it's cold surface. The new (y/n) isn't going to let him die. 

"I'm sorry..." She whispers. Letting her gaze fall upon his limp body, she notes the large bleeding gash on his ribs. Deciding to start there, she places a gentle hand at the beginning of the cut, fingers beginning to emit a faint yellow glow. Taking a deep breath in, she finally digs her fingers into the gaping wound. With his flesh completely encasing her digits, she begins to move inside the gash, watching as it begins to sew itself up before her eyes. Removing her now bloody hand from the flesh of his abdomen, the wound completely closes and disappears as if it were never there in the first place. Her ribs begin to ache as a searing hot pain makes its way across her own body, mirroring the same jagged wound that she just healed. She ignores it. He begins to stir.

"H-Hey-" The large white eyes of his mask fly open suddenly, exposed mouth from the tear in his mask hanging wide as he stares at the girl crouched in front of him ,"W-w-what are you d-doing?"

"Shut up" She demands softly, moving forward slightly upon noticing the tattered end of his sleeve. She ignores his panicked protests, grabbing a tight hold onto his exposed hand and turning it over to reveal a few cuts and scrapes marking his knuckles. Gently, she rubs a thumb across each of the small wounds littering the back of his hand. Almost like some sort of magic trick, her thumb wipes every cut and scrapes away until his skin is left completely flawless. He sputters out a jumbled mess of words as he stares down at his newly healed hand in awe.

"I'm sorry that I fought you-" She interrupts his incoherent rambling and avoids his gaze, pulling out the two tens that she stole from the cash register ,"-But I need this money. I wasn't lying when I said that I was just borrowing it for now. I promise I'll pay the woman back when I can."

Without waiting for his response, she stands up, gives him one last look, and sprints out of the shop through the broken glass window. Crouching low to the ground, she continues her mad dash through the street until she's pressing her body up against one of the many alleyway walls. Darkness surrounds her form. As soon as her body is hidden, her ears pick up the faint sound of hurried footsteps passing by. Peering around the edge of the alley, she spots the man in the middle of the street searching for her. Finally giving up, he shoots out one of his sticky webs and flies out of sight.

"All that for twenty bucks" (y/n) sighs quietly. The girl quickly yanks down her mask and takes a deep breath of the minty cold air of the night. Staring up at the deep blue sky above, she takes a moment to just bask in the light of the stars sprinkled across her vision. Something about tonight changed her. Something about fighting that man made her question what she was doing. This entire year of her new life of freedom was spent living in fear, ducking down with the homeless in an attempt at remaining hidden from authority figures. Tonight, she realized that she didn't want to spend her life being afraid and scrounging up scraps to survive. This wasn't freedom and she knew it. She needed a truly new start. A start at a life she knew she deserved. A normal one. Taking in another deep breath of the calming night air, she finally turns onto her heels and heads down the alleyway.


	5. Complicated Upbringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She seemingly never has good dreams anymore

Tiny hands grasp tightly onto the tan cashmere couch, pulling the soft fabric until the little girl is able to hoist herself up onto the harder back frame. Bright (e/c) eyes peer out of the large window, her gentle breath fogging a small portion of the smudged glass. (y/n) watches in innocent wonder at the flurry of snow falling from the sky, snowflakes performing intricate dances across her vision.

"That's a lot of money, Anne. We would be set for life." Hearing her father's mumbled voice, the girl turned to face the wood stained kitchen doors. 

"She's just a child!" Her mother's voice is louder, coming out as a hoarse whisper.

"She's not even ours!" Silence falls on the house, (y/n) watching the closed door intensely as she tries to calm her erratically beating heart. For the past month, she had to watch the two endlessly argue over things she couldn't understand. Today was different though. Her mother wasn't fighting her father as hard as she usually did. 

"You're right, Walter..." She hears her mother admit quietly ,"I'm sorry...You're right."

"So we're going through with it?"

"Yeah, we'll go through with it. That poor girl..." The girl feels her eyes water slightly at the sound of her mother's dejected tone. Now she knew they were talking about her. Something seemed to break inside of the girl upon trying to replay the short conversation back in her head. Her parents, the people she thought she could trust, were planning on doing something bad to her. 

"Don't worry about her. We won't have to worry about her anymore after this." 

A steady flow of tears stain the girl's rosy cheeks. Crying softly into her tiny hands, she let's her body lay limply against the couch cushions. 

"What did I do wrong?" Her quiet voice is washed away by the howling wind outside.


	6. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She get's a job offer she can't seem to refuse

\---------5 MONTHS LATER-----------

Through a cracked glass window, the warm orange glow of the rising summer sun peeking over the horizon slowly creeps across the rotted floorboards. Tired (e/c) eyes flutter open once the warmth of the star's gentle light caress the girl's soft face, welcoming her disheveled form to a new day in her new life. Pressing her palms into the dark stained wood flooring, (y/n) lifts her aching body up to stand. Glancing down at the small pile of blankets she called a bed, she strangely finds herself smiling at the childlike patterns on their soft surfaces. It wasn't much, but it was better than sleeping on freezing concrete. Her boss suddenly knocks loudly on the decayed wood door just a few feet away.

"30 minutes til opening!" The woman's voice is demanding, but kind at the same time. Something the girl was still getting used to. (y/n) uses the back of her hand to stifle a yawn.

"Yes, ma'am" She responds quickly, listening quietly as the woman's heavy footsteps fade down the hallway outside. 30 minutes til she had to open the shop meant 10 minutes to get ready. Taking confident strides towards the small mirror hanging loosely by a rusty nail, (y/n) swiftly yanks off her baggy hoodie and tosses the comforting article of clothing to the side. Staring at her exposed form in the mirror, she finds herself furrowing her eyebrows in frustration at what she sees. Every inch of her (s/k) flesh is engraved with a wide range of abnormal shapes from her previous life. Her chest and biceps were riddled with oval shaped dents, deep pink in color from the many bullet hole wounds she was forced to heal. A pair of white jagged lines stretch their way across her collarbone, breaking off into small root-like shapes across the skin of her neck. Gingerly placing her thumb against the bridge of her nose, she traces the light line until it's end just underneath her eye. Eyes glancing down towards her left arm, her gaze fixes upon one of the hardest scars she was forced to take upon. Perfectly encircling the area just below the curve of her shoulder, an even pink line is carved deep into her flesh. Just looking upon the scar causes her eyes to water slightly at the helpless cries that echo in her mind.

"Stop." She reminds herself quickly. Averting her eyes from the mirror, she hurriedly tugs on a black long sleeve shirt. Stripping off her shorts and tossing them with her hoodie, she pulls on her most professional looking pair of ripped black jeans. Tightly wrapping the strings of her work apron around her waist, conveniently hiding the frayed rips in her pants, she throws open the door the the attic she was currently renting and makes her way downstairs to the cafe

"Good morning, ma'am" She greets the old woman standing near the pastry case kindly, quickly offering to help her with the job she so graciously offered her a couple months back.

"Oh don't try and coddle me again, I'm perfectly capable of putting a few muffins on a shelf." The old woman narrows her wrinkled eyes playfully at the girl who seems slightly taken aback, still innocently unfamiliar with authoritative figures being friendly towards her. The woman points a shaky finger towards the wooden chairs resting on top of their tables.

"I'll handle this, Alex, just go and set up the tables" It takes a second for (y/n) to register the fake name as her own. Wanting to truly start a new life with a clean slate, she decided she wasn't going to use her actual name either. Alex was the first one she saw in an old newspaper, so she took it. It felt kinda nice not being "(y/n)" for a while.

"Of course, Mrs.Oakley!" Quickly jumping to the task, she rushes around the small shop to set up the chairs in neat circles around their birch wood tables. Taking a damp rag, she gives each wooden surface a generous rub down, the surface practically shining under the bright morning sun. Suddenly, the light jingle of the little yellow bell nailed to the top of the door makes the girl stop what she's doing.

"Alex, could you take care of this? I have some unloading to do in the back" Her boss asks sweetly before disappearing into the back kitchen area. Hopping over the black marble counters, (y/n) lands gracefully in front of the register just as a woman walks up.

"Good morning, Miss" (y/n) greets the woman warmly, using this opportunity to practice on her smiling. Although awkward at first, she's sure she's doing better than yesterday. The woman, dressed in a grey turtleneck with a black blazer wrapped tightly around her body, takes a moment to eye the girl carefully. (y/n)'s smile falters

"Good morning..." The woman hesitates slightly ,"...Alex"

"Is there anything I can get started for you?" (y/n)'s voice is less confident than before, (e/c) eyes avoiding the woman's intense gaze. Something about her made her nervous, something about the familiar military-like posture she had. Her self-assuredness practically written on her face in bold lettering.

"No" The woman states plainly, "My name is Maria Hill and I'd like to invite you to have a little meeting with my boss."

"A meeting?" the girl questions quietly, running a nervous hand through her (h/c) locks ,"'No' isn't an option, is it?"

"I'm afraid not"

"May I inform my boss?" As if the very word summoned the woman, she hobbles over to the counter with a small box under her arm

"Inform me about what?" she asks, eyeing Maria suspiciously through her grey eyelashes. Maria offers a sickeningly sweet smile

"I was just asking Alex here if she could talk to someone really quickly, Mrs. Oakley"

"Well, seems important" She mumbles to herself before turning to pat (y/n) gently on the shoulder ,"Better go see what they want. I'll hold down the fort, don't you worry about me"

"Thank you Mrs. Oakley" Maria answers for the girl, motioning for her to follow after her as she begins to walk out of the shop. Quickly hopping over the counter, untying her apron and holding it in a wrinkled ball, she's on the woman's heels.

"Right this way" She strides over to an expensive looking black van, opening up the large doors and gesturing for the girl to climb in. Quietly staring at the haunting leather seats, she can feel her heart try to crawl up into her throat. This was the end, isn't it?

"We don't have all day!" A low voice growls from inside of the vehicle, the man's upper body hidden in the shadows. Taking in a shaky breath, she finally climbs into the car. Her eyes meet the man the voice from before belonged to. She freezes. Sitting across from her, she can make out his dark complexion from underneath the yellow overhead light. His mouth is a hard line framed by a short chevron mustache and goatee. Trying to meet his intimidating gaze, she finds herself staring at only one umber eye. The other half of the pair is hidden beneath a matte black eye patch secured tightly to his bald head. At this point, (y/n)'s head is filling with colorful profanities

"Welcome to my office, Alex" He begins, Maria stepping into the vehicle to take a seat next to him ,"I'd like to discuss a few things with you."

"Who are you?" She asks, her voice wavering slightly. The Man nods to Maria, never taking his eyes off of the nervous girl in front of him. Maria hands him a manila folder, a pile of papers rustling loudly inside.

"Nick Fury, former director of the S.H.I.E.L.D agency" He states plainly, opening the folder and staring down at the words scribbled on it's pages ,"And you are (y/n) (l/n), Born (birth month and day) 1943, former assassin under the Hydra organization."

When her full name, the name she hasn't heard anyone else utter in decades, leaves his lips, she finds herself freezing in shock. Ignoring her horrified expression, he continues to flip through the dozens of pages in her file.

"It says here that you were bought for your healing abilities and brought underground to be experimented on. Is that correct?" He asks, glancing up at the girl fiddling anxiously with her hands

"Yes, sir" She replies obediently. He continues to read

"It also says here that you exceeded their expectations when it came to your training. They marked down that you were dangerously skillful when it comes to combat. Is this also true?"

"Yes, sir" Nick closes the folder and leans forward so that his elbows rest on his knees. The car falls silent as he studies her trembling form closely.

"I understand that you were also referred to as 'Project: Revenant'. A top secret plan to ensure Hydra's survival. I searched for years to find out what this infamous lost project was, but I never would have guessed that it was just some kid."

"I'm not a part of their plan anymore." She squeezes the words out, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to escape her (e/c) eyes. Nick lets out a dark chuckle, leaning back against the leather cushion seats

"I would hope so considering I've spent years of my precious time dismantling their organization"

When she doesn't respond, very obviously shocked at what she's hearing and staring at him in disbelief, he continues with a more serious tone.

"Hydra is on the brink of extinction" He states confidently, almost as if reassuring the girl ,"That's why I wanted to talk to you today"

"Sir?"

"We intercepted a message to a recently deceased member of the Hydra organization. In that message, it had stated very clearly that they have been looking for you for years now in the hopes of resurrecting their little project."

"Looking for me?" (y/n) echoes, hands shaking slightly at the thought of being put under their control again. Nick and Maria nod, almost saddened at the look of fear that crosses the young girl's face.

"Around the same time, one of our agents had informed us of an encounter he had had with a thief. Stating that the girl he had fought had healed his wounds immediately afterward. Looking into the incident, we connected the two and sought out to find you."

"Are you going to-" Her voice sounds almost hopeless ,"-kill me, sir?"

"No" Maria is quick to reply, offering a kind smile.

"We don't want to kill you, (y/n). We want to help you. In return, you'll be helping us." Nick explains, hands folded neatly in his lap

She furrows her eyebrows in confusion, staring in between the pair of agents sitting comfortably in front of her.

"We're offering you a job." Maria explains after a few silent seconds go by

"A-A job? Why would you want me to work for you? I was a part of Hydra for almost my entire life...You shouldn't want me anywhere near you."

"Reading through your file, we can see very clearly that you don't share their extremist beliefs through the multiple escape attempts you've made. You aren't like them, (y/n). You were a child forced into doing bad things. That's it." Maria's eyes soften as she speaks, her stoic facade cracking slightly as she tries to comfort the girl. (y/n) finds herself looking down at her hands, thumb gently caressing the jagged scars littering her knuckles.

"What's the job?" She finally asks, her voice almost a whisper.

"Under no circumstances can we let Hydra get their hands on you again. We'd like to keep a careful watch on you. To do so, we figure it would be best if you joined our small team of heroes. Along with joining this team, you will be asked to use your abilities to help them out. You may also join in on missions to aid in completely wiping Hydra out considering you're familiar with their bases and strategies, however this is not required."

"Keeping you safe is our top priority and benefits all of us." Maria adds.

"I still don't understand why you'd want me, sir...Wouldn't it just be easier if you got rid of me instead? Wipe your hands of the entire situation and take something important away from Hydra?"

"Listen, (y/n). You're still just a kid with a lot of life left to live. Plus, you could say I have a hobby of collecting dangerous assassins lately. You'd fit right into the team, I promise." Nick holds out his large hand, silver rings glittering under the yellow car light. Looking in between the two, she could see the glimmer of hope behind their dark eyes. They truly meant what they were saying and she wasn't entirely sure how to respond to such kindness. Staring down at her own scar ridden hand, she watches as it begins to move on its own, reaching out to accept the offer. What can she lose?

"I'll join your team, sir"


	7. First Impressions

\--------1 month later---------

"I don't know if I can do this, Maria" (y/n) whispers, facing the woman standing next to her. Maria places a gentle hand onto the girl's shoulder and offers a reassuring smile, her pale skin glowing underneath the summer sky.

"I know it's nerve-wracking, (y/n), but we can't back out now. They know you're coming, we told all of them yesterday" She explains. (y/n) feels her stomach drop at her words.

"I'm about to meet and move in with the most powerful people to ever walk the earth-" She mumbles, arms crossing over her chest protectively ,"-and they're expecting me...Great"

"It's really nice to see you being so casual and sarcastic with me" Maria admits, chuckling lightly before raising a teasing eyebrow at her ,"Now I'm asking you to do the same with them. They're good people, you shouldn't be so afraid"

"Being briefed on them versus meeting them in person is a horrifying difference-"

Before she's able to finish her anxious rambling, Nick strides over to them and leans down so his head is level with theirs.

"If it's alright with you two, I'd like to get a move on" He stands back up, towering over the two women ,"I'm too old to be standing out in the sun like this."

"Of course, sir" (y/n) obediently replies, her posture straightening slightly in his presence. Maria rolls her eyes at the sight before placing a gentle hand onto the girls back and leading her towards the concrete compound. Nick follows closely behind. Weaving their way through the intricately designed glass halls, they finally arrive at the designated meeting room. A large table sits right in the middle, dark cushioned chairs perfectly encircling it. Maria pulls out the chair at the head of the table and motions for (y/n) to sit down.

"You two are to wait here while I go and collect the kids" Nick's voice is low as he begins to head out of the room, muttering under his breath ,"I don't remember signing up to be the parent to these assholes..."

Making small talk as they patiently wait, the two girls break out into a small laughing fit at Nick's frustrated yells echoing down the hallways

"Y'all better get in that damn meeting room in negative 3 seconds or else I'll stick my foot so far up your asses, you'll be tasting my testoni shoes for weeks."

A few seconds pass before the room quickly fills up with bodies, each unfamiliar individual taking a seat at the dark stained table. (y/n) can't help but tremble slightly at the feeling of a dozen eyes observing her. Taking a second to glance at each person now seated in front of her, she finds herself shrinking lower into her chair. It's then that she realizes that her week of being briefed on each hero was useless, she's completely forgotten everything. Her mind went blank

"As you may remember from yesterday's meeting-" Nick strides over to the girl still sinking down into the dark leather seat, hoping to disappear completely ,"-You guys have a new roommate"

"(y/n)" Maria placed a gentle hand onto the girl's shoulder, urging her to stand from her seat. Slowly sliding back up to stand, nervous hands finding themselves folded neatly behind her back, (y/n) tries to gather any ounce of confidence she has left in her shaking body.

"Everybody, this is (y/n) (l/n)" Nick begins, "As you may know from our previous missions, Hydra has been looking for someone. This 'someone' is the girl you see before you. This being said, she will reveal to you the reason for this when she is comfortable. To keep everybody safe, I have decided it would be best to station her here. While she is here, she will be using her powers to help the team out."

"I'm sorry, powers?" An older looking man directly opposite to the girl, eyes her suspiciously, calloused hand rubbing roughly at his black goatee.

"(y/n) here is a healer. Figure it would save me a lot of time and money buying y'all medical care since you ungrateful bastards seem to enjoy getting hurt." Nick explains, a teasing smirk pulling at his lips. The man who spoke before meets the frightened girl's gaze, light eyes widening in curiosity. Taking a moment to look around the room, (y/n) watches as the others mirror the same intense look.

"Now-" Nick turns slightly so that he's facing a dark blonde man sitting close to him, his well-built body barely fitting in his chair, "Maria and I have some business to attend to. Steve, you are to see that (y/n) here is shown around the compound and made comfortable. In simpler terms, she's your responsibility now. I'll be stopping by sometime later this week to go over an upcoming mission."

"You're leaving?" (y/n)'s voice is louder than she meant it to be. Suddenly, all eyes are on her again, She shivers at the uncomfortable feeling

"I'm afraid I can't babysit you any longer, (y/n)" Nick's voice is softer than before, his dark brown eye showing just a slight hint of reassurance.

"I'm sorry, sir, I understand" (y/n) quickly replies, head hanging low.

"I'll check up on you in a couple days, okay?" Maria's kind voice makes the girl smile slightly. Over the past month, she felt that her and Maria had grown quite close. It was rare to ever see the woman be so kind and comforting due to the nature of her job, but when it did happen it was all the more special. Her hand reaches out to squeeze onto the woman's briefly before they both say their goodbyes and make their way out of the room. She was by herself for the first time in a while. Alone, surrounded by the most intimidating group of strangers she'd probably ever meet. The tension that hung in the air could be sliced like cold butter. An uncomfortable silence falls upon the group.

"It's-uhm-nice to finally m-meet you all" The girl's voice is quiet, wavering slightly. Upon hearing it though, the blonde haired man named Steve is suddenly standing and towering over her smaller form.

"Steve Rogers" The man introduces himself, reaching out a massive hand that completely envelopes her hand when she shakes it ,"It's a pleasure to have you on the team"

As if like dominoes, the rest of the group begin to rise from their chairs, each making their way over to the (y/n) to properly introduce themselves to her. It's then she's finally able to connect the names swirling around in her head to faces. She learns the intimidating, fiery red haired and absolutely stunning woman was named Natasha Romanoff. The shortest and most timid man, with slightly curly black hair that hangs messily in his face introduced himself as Dr. Bruce Banner. The slightly taller black haired man with a confident swagger in his step stated that his name was Tony Stark, almost as if he had expected her to swoon upon hearing it. The last two men had sandy blonde hair and slightly rugged faces. The first one was named Clint Barton, an average sized man with spiked hair and dark purple hearing aids. The second was named Thor Odinson, impossibly beautiful with a long golden braid hanging loosely over his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, sir" She turns so that she's slightly facing Steve, already finding that his authoritative presence is bringing out old habits ,"b-but I remember there being more people when I was briefed on the team?"

"There's three of us missing right now" He explains kindly, a friendly smile adorning his face ,"One of them is in school at the moment and I believe the other was taking a shower when the meeting was called. The third is on a mission and won't be back for another 2 days, so we'll worry about you meeting him later."

"I understand, sir" She replies quietly, feeling her heart begin to race at the thought of having to meet more people. Without the girl noticing, Natasha observes her quietly from the side. Just looking at her shaking form, she can tell that this must be overwhelming to the girl. Leaning over, she whispers a few words into Steve's ear before pulling away to act as if nothing happened. Clearing his throat loudly, giving the group a quick knowing glance, he nudges (y/n) lightly to regain her slightly unfocused attention

"How about we get you settled in for the night? Tomorrow, we'll introduce you to the two you didn't get to meet and show you around the compound."

"Sounds like a plan!" The confident man she now knows is named Tony Stark makes his way over to the door, seemingly anxious to leave the meeting room. He snaps his fingers at Steve as if ordering a dog ,"Capsicle! Give the kid that blue room by the elevator, I just had it refurnished"

Rolling his eyes and chuckling lightly at the nickname (y/n) doesn't understand, he motions for the girl to follow him. Saying a polite goodbye to the slightly less unfamiliar group of people, she finally heads out into the hallway. Staying right at his heels, (y/n) follows Steve as he leads her through the winding halls. Watching as they pass by walls and doors that look identical to the next, she panics inwardly at the thought of getting lost

"It's an intimidating building, but I promise you'll get the hang of the layout. We'll make sure to help you too, so don't worry about getting lost" As if reading her mind, he throws a reassuring smile over his shoulder ,"I remember how terrifying it was being in such a new environment. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask, alright?"

She almost stops in her tracks at the sound of how gentle the man's voice is. The contrast of the kindness radiating off of such an intimidating body was almost overwhelming. Quickly regaining her composure and catching up with his long strides, they both finally make it to the end of the hallway. Stopping in front of a light blue tinted glass door, he uses his large hand to push it open.

"Here it is" He states, stepping to watch the girl as her (e/c) eyes glisten in awe at the room before her. Taking a few steps inside, boots thudding against the light stained wood below her, she catches herself tearing up slightly at the sight of the bed on the opposite wall of the dresser near the door. A beautiful birch wood frame rested in the corner, a light blue blanket pulled up just underneath the softest pillow she's ever seen. In fact, this was the first actual bed she had ever seen in decades, much less used. The sight was beautiful to her.

"It's not much, but once you get settled in you'll be able to decorate it however you'd like" Steve explains. Turning around to face the tall man leaning against the door frame, hair just barely touching the top, she gives him a small smile. Noticing it right away, he finds himself returning it, slightly relieved to see the girl not as uncomfortable as before

"I'm incredibly grateful for this, sir, thank you"

"No need to thank me, (y/n)" He quickly replies ,"Now just get some rest. Today must have been a lot for you. We'll start getting you familiar with the place tomorrow"

"Yes, sir" Steve furrows his eyebrows slightly, standing from his leaning position and placing a hand on the metal door knob.

"You can just call me 'Steve', it's alright." He reassures, offering a kind smile. Silently cursing at herself for being so awkward, she quickly nods and corrects herself. Satisfied with her response, he gives her a final goodbye before closing the door. As soon as the fluorescent light from the hallway is hidden behind the opaque glass door, she finds herself yawning into the back of her hand.

"Rest does sound pretty good..." (y/n) mumbles to herself, rubbing a hand against her eyes that suddenly feel as if there were small weights pulling at her eyelids. Making her way over to the bed, she sits onto the edge and almost sobs at the way her body dips down into the soft mattress. Quickly taking off her boots and placing them neatly next to the nightstand next to her, she crawls underneath the covers. Yawning once more, she finds her eyes closing by themselves. If she could, she'd spend as many hours as she could here.

Little did she know that she would be taking back that wish as soon as she opened her eyes again


	8. Unhappy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory through nightmares

"Look at me when I am speaking to you" The man's calloused fingers dig into the young girls chin, forcing her face to meet his cold eyes. This however was not what scared her. What scared her was his almost soothing voice. She would have given anything to hear him yell and scream at her, but she was instead paralyzed in fear by the calmness in his tone. Calm meant danger. Calm meant that this man, Dr. Irwin, her supposed "caretaker", was well beyond anger.

"Perhaps the punishments for your insolence have not been..." He pauses for a moment before tightening his grip around her jaw ,"Cruel enough."

The girl forcefully clenches her teeth together until she feels as if they may shatter. The pain of the dark purple bruising underneath his freezing fingertips was enough to make her cry out for mercy, but she obediently stayed silent with her eyes focused solely on the man's coal black stare.

"Good, you've finally begun to listen." The man praises the girl quietly, his voice tinged with frustration, before finally releasing his grip on her face. Quickly leaning as far back in her metal chair as she can, the girl tries to calm her erratically beating heart. Her eyes slowly glance down to the familiar worn down leather straps wrapped tightly around her wrists, securing her to the cold metal armrests. Before her caretaker can notice, she pulls roughly at the leather in a sad attempt to free herself, eyes frantically switching between the man's back and her bound hands.

"Anymore of that-" She freezes, feeling her heart stop at the sound of his calm voice as she stares straight at his back with panicked eyes ,"-and I'll rip off your hands."

"I'm sorry, sir"

"Did I permit you to speak?"

The girl falls silent once more, her body trembling at the sight of the man chuckling darkly with his back still faced towards her. She notices the small metal tray full of medical tools messily displayed on the table in front of him. The same tools he had used on her once a week for his twisted "experiments". The girl's heart races at the memories that flood her mind. Her own screams of agony filling her thoughts as she stared down each metallic device resting menacingly just a few feet away.

"Wednesday..." Her voice is barely a whisper, her eyes trained on the back of the man's balding head. Today was Wednesday. The awful day of the week in which she would be forcefully dragged into this horrid metal room and experimented on by her caretaker. The awful day in which her screams and cries echoed endlessly through the halls and nobody came to her rescue. The awful day in which she knew another week has passed since she was taken from the normal life she once had. Suddenly, the man whips around while stretching a pair of thin gloves over his bony hands. His smile is wickedly large as he watches the girl flinch upon hearing the sound of the latex snapping against his skin.

"Oh!" He exclaimed excitedly ,"I forgot to tell you!"

The girl's eyebrows furrow in response to his darkly cheerful smile, watching his movements carefully as he strides over to her seat. He leans in close, her breath caught in her throat as she trains her eyes onto his fearing what he may do if she avoids his gaze.

"Happy 10th Birthday" Her eyes widen ever so slightly at his words, tears threatening to stream down her face as she watches him scan her left arm bound tightly to the chair beneath her.

"Here's my gift to you..." He pauses before teasingly placing the small scalpel against her (s/c) skin ,"If you don't make a single sound during this experiment, I'll give you 2 weeks of rest from them."

A tear escapes her dull (e/c) eyes and rolls down her cheek in response. It takes every fiber of her being to stifle the whimper aching to crawl from her throat. What he was asking of her was impossible and they both knew it. As cruel as she knew he was, what he had just said was possibly the worst thing he could have ever done. Dangling false hope through a barbed wire wall and knowing she'd foolishly reach her hand through. It was just another layer of torture for her to endure. Another sick way to collect data on her, scribbling it down on a notepad once she had passed out from exhaustion.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Before she has any time to brace herself for what's to come, her animal-like wails escape her chapped lips. She cries out in agony at the fiery pain erupting from her wrist, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to save her vision from the spurt of blood splattering across her (s/c) skin. The man, his pristine white coat now covered in her crimson red blood, only digs the scalpel further into her skin until he hits bone. He knew the limit to her powers and he was going to take full advantage of that knowledge. He smiles smugly at her injured state and clicks his tongue loudly

"Oh my dear child-" He chuckles darkly ,"Now what did I say about making sounds?"


	9. Early Morning Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An opportunity to get closure to the team presents itself in a strange scenario

"I'm sorry!" her cry fills the nearly empty room, eyes flying open as her chest heaves. Warm tears escape from the corners of her (e/c) eyes and leave behind a glistening wet trail down to her ears. She whimpers slightly as she quickly tugs on her sleeves to wipe them away. (y/n) felt plagued by her past, haunted by the memories that seemed to seep through the cracks in the armor she so desperately built for herself these past few years. It was getting to a point that she prayed to the universe to let her have just one good night of uninterrupted sleep. She lets out a quiet sigh. Based on how her life has gone so far, the Universe was a bitch and (y/n) knew that it wasn't going to give her a break anytime soon. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she lets her gaze fall onto the small clock ticking away on the nightstand

"5:30" She mumbles, taking a second to crack the bones in her neck and shoulders. It wasn't abnormal for the girl to be up so early. If anything, based on the last few years, she should've been up and at'em an hour or so ago. Letting out a quiet yawn, she finally drags her body off the bed and sluggishly makes her way over to the large dresser near the door. She recalls Maria saying something about providing some clothes for her since she had practically nothing to bring when she moved in.

"Lets see..." She opens one of the drawers and pulls out two identical baggy black sweatshirts.

"Soooo," She chuckles quietly to herself ,"Black hoodie or black hoodie?"

She tosses one of them back into the drawer before yanking the other down over her head. She takes a moment to adjust her undershirt and fix her hair before diving back into the dresser to fish out some grey sweatpants.

"Looks like we're going for the broke college student look today" She jokes to the empty room, staring at her own appearance in the mirror above the dresser. Furrowing her eyebrows at the sight of one of her scars peeking out from the top of her hoodie, she tugs lightly at the fabric to hide it away. She was always insecure about the marks on her body, always trying everything in her power to conceal them from others. (y/n) figured they would just make people uncomfortable. Hell, they even made her uncomfortable sometimes. They were the mirror images of wounds that weren't even hers in the first place, etched into her skin. In her eyes, it was a constant reminder of a time in which she didn't get to have a choice. Her eyes flick back up to meet the (e/c) orbs staring back at her through the mirror.

"There you go again..." She sighs, running a hand through her (h/c) locks ,"Brooding. We gotta find you a new hobby, man."

Talking to herself. It was a habit developed over the years to keep herself sane when she didn't want to entertain the druggies or hobos she was often hanging around. Suddenly, Jack's smiling face pops up in her mind. He was annoying, but he was one of her very first friends. She quickly makes a mental note to go and visit him sometime

"Good morning, Ms.(l/n)" A kind voice suddenly fills the room, pulling the girl from her thoughts. It takes a moment for her to register where the voice came from, but soon her eyes fix on the slightly glowing blue panel near the door to her room.

"Uh, good morning?" (y/n) hesitantly calls, slowly shuffling over to the panel. Her eyes are filled with a childlike wonder as she takes in the unfamiliar technology.

"It seemed as if you might have been having a difficult time. Your blood pressure has increased exponentially since your arrival." the panel glows an ocean blue whenever it talks ,"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, uh..." (y/n) runs a nervous hand through her hair ,"I don't think so? I-ah-I was just going to head out...Maybe explore the tower some more."

"Might I suggest going down to the lab? Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner have been talking about you all morning." The girl perks up at that, curiosity filling her (e/c) eyes.

"They're talking about...me?"

"If you take the elevator down on the right side of the hallway, you can see for yourself." The robotic voice holds almost a teasing tone as she says this. The girl smiles lightly at the A.I.

"Uh, okay...Thank you...M-Ma'am?" She pauses for a moment, hesitation clear in her voice

"You can call me Friday" The blue panel glows brightly again ,"I'll be there if you ever need any assistance."

"Oh, Okay" (y/n) places a gentle hand on the cold metal door knob before twisting it to reveal the colder hallway outside ,"Thank you, uh, Friday?"

"My pleasure"

The girl shuffles out of her room and closes the door behind her as gently as she can. Her (e/c) eyes fix onto the elevator doors just down the hallway. There's a certain tension that fills the air once she finally convinces her legs to move forward. Black socks seemingly gliding over the white tiled floor, she reaches a hand out to gingerly press the small metal button. The doors slide open. She steps in.

"Okay, calm yourself, (y/n)" Her body felt like it was vibrating, trembling at the thought of having to hold a conversation with any individual without projectile vomiting the second her mouth opens. It's almost laughable how anxious she feels. One look in the mirror, one quick glimpse, would reveal that she wasn't the same girl from all those years ago. She grew soft. She grew back the heart she vividly remembers Hydra eviscerated.

"Ms.(l/n)" Friday's voice pulls the girl from her thoughts. She refocuses her eyes just as the metal doors glide open ,"You have arrived at the lab."

"Thank you, Friday" Her voice is barely a whisper as she steps out into the blinding white lab, fingers dancing along the rough scars on her knuckles. As the doors silently shut behind her, she lets her gaze wander around the room.

"Woah..." her mouth involuntarily quirks up into a smile. The room is massive, splintering off into other smaller areas sectioned off by thick walls of glass. Every corner occupied by either a cluttered table or large machine. There's a warm electrical humming that fills the air. (y/n) stuffs her hands into her hoodie pocket, letting herself take a few hesitant steps further into the lab. Just as she's examining a black plated machine whirring to life on a metal table beside her, a loud clap echoes throughout the room

"Hey, if it isn't...uh!" She whips around to face the entryway of one of the larger glass rooms. Leaning lazily against a metal table, there was Tony Stark, snapping his fingers repeatedly in the air as he tried to rack his brain for the, slightly panicking, girl's name.

"It's in there somewhere..." still snapping aggressively with one hand, he places the other over his eyes as he scrunches up his face. The girl takes a few steps forward so that she's standing awkwardly in the doorway, smiling lightly at the man's efforts.

"(y/n) (l/n), sir" she shyly replies.

"(y/n)!" Tony echoes, turning to smirk at a smaller man emerging from the next room ,"Brucie boy, you were right! Her name was (y/n)"

"What?" Bruce banner, brown coffee mug in hand, quirks his head to the side in confusion until Tony gestures to the girl shifting anxiously in the doorway.

"Oh!" Bruce offers a kind smile and shuffles over to the table to sit down next to Tony ,"(y/n), what are you-uh-what are you doing here? It's...like six in the morning"

"To be honest, I don't really sleep much-" The girl runs a nervous hand through her hair, straightening her posture suddenly ,"And I didn't really know where else to go, sir."

"Well, we-" Tony stretches his lips into a wide smile and motions between the two of them ,"-don't sleep much either, so you've come to the right place!"

Tony pulls a small stool out from under the metal table and taps the top of it lightly. (y/n), hesitant at first, walks over to sit down next to Bruce. Shifting slightly in her seat, she straightens her posture once more, lacing her fingers tightly in her lap. The two men watch her carefully.

"So, Kid-" Tony leans forward on his elbows, twirling a small screwdriver between his fingers ,"How was your first night?"

"Comfortable, sir" She mentally cringes at her own voice, hearing Hydra's old coding loud and clear through her slightly auto piloted lips.Tony's mouth parts slightly in interest at the young girl. When she looks into his eyes though, she swears she can see a flash of concern pass through those coffee brown orbs. Glancing over at the smaller man beside him, Bruce's worry isn't as hidden.

"This isn't the military, (y/n)" Tony begins softly, adding a teasing grin, "Feel free to just call us by our names. No need for all the honorifics."

"I'm sorry, s-" her eyes squeeze shut in embarrassment ,"Tony...I'm sorry, Tony. I'll try hard to remember that."

"No need to be sorry!" Bruce quickly cuts in and offers a kind gaze ,"Habits are hard to break."

There's a beat of uncomfortable silence. (y/n) knows exactly what's about to happen. She can see the wheels turning in the men, trying so desperately to connect the vague hints to her life that presented themselves through this short interaction. They were men who were constantly calculating, constantly working to figure out the answer to a big question. It was only going to be a short amount of time before they tried to figure out the complicated specimen now living in the same building as them. (y/n) knew that, but she didn't know if she could find the strength to reveal herself like that to them yet.

"Is there a-" Bruce starts off slowly, trying to seem nonchalant as he takes a sip from his mug ,"-reason that you do that? The whole-uh-'sir' thing?"

"I was just raised that way, Dr.Banner" She decides it would be better to avoid the full truth for now. Something in her told her that these two wouldn't like to hear all of the violent details, at least not after only meeting them a day ago.

"Strict parents, huh?" Tony comments absentmindedly as he switches his screwdriver out for a sharper tool on the table next to him. (y/n) watches in curiosity as he begins to fidget with the blade, anxiety slowly creeping up her spine when the lights glare off of the metal edge.

"You could say that..." (y/n) sighs quietly before returning her gaze on Bruce. He nods thoughtfully before standing up to walk over to a coffee pot resting in the corner of the room.

"You drink coffee?" He asks her, motioning to the assortment of colorful packets of instant coffee lying messily on the counter. Her lips turn up into a small smile as she nods at the man who begins to boil some water.

"Thank you, Dr.Banner" She says shyly as she watches him fill up a small mug. 

"I-uh-actually worked at a little coffee shop in the Bronx before I came here" She mentally pats herself on the back, somewhat proud of how casual she was able to sound despite how nervous she was still feeling. Bruce throws an amused smile over his shoulder, stirring a packet of dark colored powder into the mug. 

"Really?" He chuckles lightly, "When I was a kid, I dreamed of owning my own coffee shop. I was in love with the stuff" 

The air is comfortable between the two. If Maria was here, (y/n) knew she would have been applauding at the sight. Just as he makes his way over to the table with the light colored mug in hand, a string of colorful curses suddenly fills the room.

"Shit!" Bruce and (y/n) whip around in their seats to find Tony with his back facing them, hunched over a metal table with the blade he was previously fiddling around with on the floor next to his foot.

"Are you okay?" Bruce hesitantly asks. Tony slowly turns to face them, his left hand clutching tightly onto his right as he makes his way over to pair. Scarlet red blood ran down his forearm and began staining the grey sleeve bunched up at his elbow. The two stare at him in wide eyed shock as they watch him take a seat next to (y/n), scrunching up his nose in pain.

"Yeah, yeah..." He takes a moment to remove his hand and stare down at the gash on his palm ,"Probably gonna need some stitches, but I think I'm good."

"Here-" (y/n), reaches an almost desperate hand out to Tony ,"Let me see it"

Tony smirks slightly before letting the girl take his hand in hers, placing it gingerly on the table in front of her. As she inspects the wound closely, Tony shoots Bruce a knowing glance before focusing back onto the girl immersed in her own thoughts.

"How's it looking, Doc?" Tony teases lightly. She meets his eyes for a moment before rubbing her fingers together nervously. Her hands itch and it only grows in intensity when her gaze lands onto the bleeding gash on his palm.

"I can fix it for you" She states, meeting his chocolate brown orbs once more ,"I can heal it."

"Sounds good to me."

"Here-" She starts reaching out towards the wound before Tony suddenly pulls his hand away from her. Bruce, watching intently, gives him a questioning glance before sipping his coffee.

"But-" He begins, locking an intense gaze onto the girl, "Only if you want to do it."

"If I want to?" She echoes quietly. Her lips part slightly as she stares at the man in awe. All her life, she was forced into using her powers. Forced to take on the pain and wounds of others without question. This was the first time that she has been given a choice. The first time she could have the power to say 'no'. The odd thing here though, was that she didn't want to say no to him. Strangely enough, she wasn't compelled to use her powers because she feared what would happen if she didn't. She wanted to heal him because she cared about him. One early morning of hanging out with the two benevolent eyed men and she already found herself caring about their well being. The words he had just uttered to her, one of the most important things someone has ever said, only solidified that fact. Maybe she was trusting them too quickly, but right now, she didn't really care. 

"I-" Her eyes are filled with a new determination ,"I want to help you."

"Then heal away, Stitches" Tony lets the girl take his injured hand and watches with an almost fatherly smile as she begins to slowly let her fingers creep up his blood stained skin.

"This might be a bit...uncomfortable?" She warns quietly, letting her index finger rest on top of the still bleeding gash. He smirks and lets his free hand slap onto Bruce's back, making him cough into his mug

"Well, if this gets bad-" He motions towards the still coughing doctor ,"-I'll just hold his hand for support"

She smiles lightly at this before her expression turns serious again, her eyes sharply focused on the open wound still bleeding out onto the metal table underneath it. She traces the open gash with her fingers before resting upon the beginning of the opening near his thumb. Tony lets out a pained grunt when she begins applying pressure to the cut. Bruce watches (y/n)'s hand in horrified curiosity as she begins wedging her finger into the man's flesh. Glowing a faded buttercup yellow, she slowly drags the tip of her finger through Tony's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" She mumbles repeatedly when Tony begins cursing again, his free hand grasping onto Bruce's bicep in an attempt to distract from the pain. (y/n) watches as the gash begins to sew itself back up from the inside out, almost like the zipper on a jacket, sealing itself as she passes her finger through. When she finally pulls her digit out from his hand, she uses the pad of her thumb to gently swipe away what remains of the gash. It disappears completely, almost as if it were never there. Just as she's finished up, she notes the burning sensation making its way across her palm.

"There-" (y/n) pulls her hand away and let's Tony inspect his own palm ,"All better."

"That's incredible" Bruce sighs in disbelief as he scoots closer to Tony, eyeing his hand.

She smiles slightly and feels her chest warm at the compliment. Before she's able to dwell on the feeling though, she winces at the dull throbbing pain in her hand.

"What was that?" Tony is suddenly closer to the girl, eyeing her suspiciously. Before she can respond, the man reaches over and grasps tightly onto her wrist.

"Wait!" The word barely escapes her lips as she watches him twist her hand to reveal the dark pink scar etched into her (s/c) palm. Bruce's eyebrows shoot up in shock.

"Huh..." Tony, still holding her hand in place, compares his previously injured palm to hers ,"So that's how you do it..."

"Do what?" She questions quietly

"How you heal" he begins, glancing over at Bruce ,"You aren't just healing the wounds, you're transferring them onto your own skin. Like some sort of weird magic trick."

Tony hesitantly moves his hand over to the long sleeve inching up her wrist, patiently waiting for a moment to see if she'll protest. (y/n), knowing what he wants to do, feels her stomach twist uncomfortably, but she doesn't stop him. Before she knows it, he's working her thick sleeve up to her elbow and staring intensely at the pink and white shapes painted onto her (s/c) skin.

"Are these yours?" He questions, running a feather-light calloused finger over the jagged scar encircling her wrist. She shakes her head.

"All of these.." Bruce begins, his eye filling with an odd mixture or curiosity and concern ,"are from healing people?"

"Yes, but most go away after a while. I can also aid in healing more hidden issues, like sickness or mental health, but those don't leave marks." (y/n) gently pulls her hand away from Tony's grasp as she chuckles awkwardly, yanking her sleeve back down to her knuckles.

"Well," Tony softens his gaze before slapping a hand onto the girl's shoulder ,"Thanks for taking on that cut for me. If I would have known before that it would have affected you like that, I probably wouldn't have done it at all..."

"Wait a minute" Bruce smacks the older gentleman suddenly and (y/n)'s eyes widen in shock ,"You did that on purpose?!"

"I wanted to test my theory"

"...Theory? Theory?!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Tony..." Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose ,"You sliced open your hand for a theory? No. You know what? I'm not surprised!"

"Seriously?" (y/n) mouth hangs open slightly in awe at the smirking man next to her ,"You did that just to see what I'd do?"

"What can I say?" Tony leans against the table and rests his chin on his healed palm ,"I'm an 'act first, ask questions later' type of guy. Keeps everybody on their toes"

Tony goofily wiggles his eyebrows at the girl and she giggles lightly. Both men smile at the sight.

"I'm not entirely sure I'm liking what I signed up for" She teases lightly, narrowing her eyes at Tony. This action seems to surprise everybody in the room. It was almost as if, in that exact moment, the two men have seen an entirely new person. A person that felt more real, more human even, than the girl they had met the day before. They could tell that this was the real (y/n) and they knew they wanted to see more of her in the future. 

"Well, sorry to break it to ya, Stitches-" Tony smirks ,"-but you're stuck with us now"


	10. Secretly Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face from the past that she never thought she'd see again

\-------a few hours later-------

"Dr. Banner, is that really true?" Her (e/c) eyes are filled with an innocent curiosity as she turns to look at the timid man, watching as he shyly runs his fingers through his messy hair. The entire morning seemed to pass in a blur, the girl sitting between the two as she listened to them enthusiastically talk about the team and their adventures. Through them, she finds herself growing more comfortable with the fact that she lives here, less nervous about being around these interesting individuals.

"You bet your ass it's true!" Tony blurts from the side, smirking ,"He turns into this massive rage monster, green and ugly as hell. You should see it sometime, the big guy practically levels entire cities."

"Tony, that really isn't necessary" Bruce warns, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance ,"(y/n), he's just being dramatic. The Hulk isn't exactly like that anymore, I promise. Please don't be afraid of me because of this..."

"It's alright, Dr. Banner" She reassures ,"I trust you"

Before he's able to respond, loud footsteps echo just outside of the room. All turning in their seats to follow the sound, they meet the wide blue eyes of Steve, tall form practically blocking the entire entryway. 

"(y/n)-" He sighs lightly, leaning his body against the door frame and eyeing the two scientists sitting next to her ,"-I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir-" She quickly corrects herself ,"uh-Steve! I woke up earlier and have been down here all morning. Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner have been keeping me company."

"Well, if it's alright with you-" he begins, shooting a kind smile her way before motioning to the door ,"-There someone upstairs you haven't met yet"

"Oh, of course!" (y/n) quickly hops up from her seat and turns to the two men still seated behind her ,"Thank you two for being so kind to me this morning. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother"

"Not at all, kid" Tony reassures

"It was nice to get to know you a little better, (y/n)" Bruce quickly adds. Giving them the least awkward smile she could muster, she's quickly making her way to the blond haired man still waiting for her at the door. Leading her to the elevator and watching the doors glide open, they both step inside.

"I-uh-" Steve clears his throat, his tone of voice hinting at a nervousness that wasn't there a second ago ,"-I just want to give you a quick heads up about the man you're about to meet. He isn't a very...extroverted guy. Don't take it too personally if he seems a little cold at first. He's been through a rough time and he's still getting used to the whole...Social interactions...thing"

Looking up at the side of his face, she can see the worry practically written across his forehead. Just from how he talked about him and was anxious about how she might feel about meeting said man, (y/n) could tell that the two must be close. 

"It's alright, Steve" She smiles lightly, feeling a bit more confident than yesterday ,"I won't take anything personally. If anything, that's something we have in common."

Just as she trails off, the elevator doors glide back open, revealing an empty hallway. Taking the lead, Steve steps off of the metal contraption and takes long strides down the hall. Following after, half sprinting because of the major difference in leg lengths between the two, (y/n) feels her heart start to beat faster. Something is different this time around though. Yesterday, it felt as if her heart were going to burst out of it's cavity. Today however, it was tamer. She could probably even call it excitement.

"Here-" Steve rounds the corner as she follows closely behind, motioning to a grey couch seated in the middle of the living area ,"Wait here for a second while I go get him"

"Yes, sir" Mentally cringing at the slip-up, she quickly goes to sink down into the soft cushions, watching as he disappears down another hallway. A few minutes pass by. Noticing her lack of shoes, wiggling her toes hidden beneath her black socks, she pulls her legs up so that they are tucked underneath her. A few more minutes pass by. Her anxiety only grows. She finds herself picking lightly at her fingernails, tearing off little pieces of the dry (s/k) skin by her cuticles. Just before she's able to do anymore damage, two set's of thudding footsteps cause the girl to whip her head up. 

"Sorry we took so long!" Steve quickly apologizes, standing to the side to showcase a similarly sized man, his long brown hair shielding his face from her view ,"(y/n), meet Bucky"

When the name leaves Steve's lips, Bucky runs a hand through his hair. It's almost as if time stopped for the girl when her eyes meet his. His steel grey gaze studies her for a second. It scared her how familiar it was. Almost afraid to, (y/n) let's her eyes trail down. Upon seeing the dark metal arm peeking out from under his long sleeve, she feels the scar encircling her shoulder begin to ache. It was really him. 

"It's nice to meet you, (y/n)" Bucky sticks out his flesh arm, offering his hand to shake. It's then that (y/n)'s breathing stops. Studying his face, his mouth turning up into a small crooked smile, she realizes. He doesn't remember her at all. A part of her was relieved to see him like this, but she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't a bit saddened at the fact that he wouldn't recognize her.

"Uh, (y/n)" Steve's soft voice pulls the girl from her unfocused state ,"Are you okay?"

"Pardon? Oh!" Quickly swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat, she extends her own hand to meet the dark haired man before her ,"Sorry! I-It's just...You look like somebody I used to know. It's nice to meet you too, Bucky"

"Buck-" Steve slaps a hand onto the man's shoulder, using his head to motion to the smaller girl in front of him ,"-(y/n) is actually the person that Fury was talking about the other day. The healer."

"Healer?" he echoes

"The one Hydra's been looking for. She's going to be staying here for a while"

"That's a relief" He raises an eyebrow at (y/n), teasingly nudging the blonde next to him ,"This punk always get's himself into trouble. It'll be nice not having to bandage him up all the time."

"Hey! That's not even-" Steve begins to ramble, desperate to argue Bucky who stands with a shit eating grin on his face. (y/n) , watching the two, finds herself smiling fondly at the scene. This wasn't the man she used to know. She knew a man named James. A man so beaten down and broken, her heart shattered every time she saw him. A man who's eyes were dull and lifeless, as if he was just a hollow shell. A man treated like some sort of animal, used as nothing more than a weapon. Looking at the sharp features of Bucky's face, watching as his eyes seemed to light up in amusement as he continued his playful banter, she saw that the James she knew was gone. She could feel her eyes water slightly. The only word that could describe how she felt was pride. (y/n) was so incredibly proud of him. It didn't matter to her anymore that he didn't remember her. What mattered was that he was here, safe, and happy with someone he obviously cared about. 

"Hey, (y/n)" Bucky suddenly turns to the girl seemingly lost in her own thoughts ,"Steve and I are going to go get lunch. Would you mind joining us?"

Even Steve seems slightly taken aback by his offer, smiling in disbelief. (y/n) finds herself hesitating for a second, but the moment she sees the kind look in his eyes, her nervous heart is comforted. She never got the chance to get to know James so she decides to get to know Bucky instead. A light smile graces her lips.

"I wouldn't mind at all"


	11. Someone to Confide in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely friend presents herself in an even more unlikely manner

\--------1 full week since first arrival-------

(y/n) knew that if she could have it her way, she would spend the rest of her life in the shower. The way the almost scalding hot water cascaded down her back and hit the tiled ground with a satisfying drip almost brought her to tears the first time she got to use the contraption. Of course she's bathed before, but this was different. She was used to being forcefully stripped and chained to a concrete wall, hosed down with freezing water until her fingers her purple. She was used to being treated like some sort of animal. Letting out a shaky sigh, she dips her head under the stream, praying that the water would carry away the painful memories.

Letting another hour pass by, her fingertips closely resembling raisins, (y/n) finally shuts off the water and dries her (s/k) skin with a towel. Quickly throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy grey hoodie, she makes her way to the kitchen area in hopes of snagging a quick snack before heading down to lift some weights.

"Morning, (y/n). Doing okay?"

Turning on her heels, the girl meets a pair of baby blue eyes observing from the sofa a few feet away. She clears her throat quickly, feeling her posture straighten slightly.

"Good morning, Ms.Romanoff. I can assure you that I'm doing fine, no need for you to worry yourself over me." She glances down at her own feet, feeling the analyzing gaze of the former assassin grow in intensity when the words pass her lips. To put it bluntly, (y/n) was afraid of Natasha Romanoff. Every day this week, the woman had quietly observed the younger girl, finding wherever she was and watching her every move from a comfortable distance. Sometimes they would greet each other, make awkward small talk, but it always ended with Natasha leaving the room with a huff of frustration much to (y/n)'s confusion. Thinking back to those moments, (y/n) can't help but be fearful of what the woman may think of her. Maybe she ruined her chances of making a good impression. What if she hated her? What if she was planning a way to get rid of her? What if-?

"Whatever you're thinking-" Natasha's authoritative voice suddenly cuts through the air, pulling the panicking girl from her own racing thoughts ,"-Stop."

"What?" (y/n)'s slightly trembling form watches the woman sit up from the sofa and take a few confident strides towards her, her face lacking almost any emotion at all.

"I said-" Natasha's voice is quieter now, her eyes showing a sliver of concern as she stares into the girl's (e/c) orbs ,"-Stop. You're panicking."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Romanoff-"

"Don't call me that"

I'm sorry-"

"Why do you do that? Don't you understand? You don't have to do that anymore" (y/n)'s eyes widen slightly at the woman's suddenly frustrated tone. (y/n), flinching lightly at the movement, watches silently as Natasha runs a hand through her fiery red locks. This was something she has never seen before. (y/n) has seen the older woman frustrated, but this was different. There was a hint of sadness behind her words. Almost as if she was sorry for the girl.

"I'm sorry...I just-" Natasha sighs before placing a gentle hand on top of the girls shoulder ,"The first day you came here, I saw it...The fidgety fingers, the way you looked around a room, the way you talked..."

"Saw what?" The girl's voice is quiet when she interrupts her, watching the woman's mouth tilt down into a frown for a second.

"Me." Natasha meets the younger girl's worried gaze and smiles slightly ,"When I first came here, I was the same way...I was just like you, (y/n). Unsure how to continue life without orders. Afraid to be someone other than what those fuckers wanted me to be. Fury told me about your past with Hydra...I know how you feel."

"You know?" At that moment, the girl's facade cracked. She could feel her heart thumping against her ribs as if it was trying to escape. Something was wrong. (y/n) could feel her fingernails drawing blood from her palms as her knuckles turned white from clenching her hands. She was breaking down. It was as if something deep within her snapped when Natasha's words flowed through the air. Before any more damage could be done, Natasha's soft hands quickly tug onto the girls sleeves and pull her into a gentle embrace.

"It's alright, kid" Her hands find their way to the girl's back and rub gently, "Everything is alright now..."

"I'm sorry" the words come out in sobs. It's then that she finally realizes that she's crying. Her warm tears soak the older woman's t-shirt and leave behind splotches of dark grey near her neckline. Never in her life has she cried like this. Everything, every single thought or feeling she's had bolted up for all of these years, suddenly came pouring out through her tears. This entire week, she spent all of her energy trying to completely disregard the existence of her past self, but no matter how hard she had tried it always came back. Usually in the form of old habits. Of course there were moments were she really did open up and feel that peaceful feeling of just belonging, but those moments never lasted long. Like a pill bug, she would close herself up the moment something made her nervous, reverting back to the beaten down mutt she used to be. That thought alone was enough to fill her heart with a dark blue hopelessness that she was sure she'd live with forever

"You shouldn't be sorry" Natasha's voice pulls the girl from her thoughts ,"I should be the one who's apologizing..."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have been so harsh" Natasha gently pulls the bloodshot eyed girl from her arms and offers an understanding smile ,"It was just so frustrating to see my past self in your eyes and not do anything about it. Clint was the one who helped me out when I first got here, showed me that I had a choice to live the life that I wanted to. I just wanted to be that for you, but I think I went about it the wrong way."

"You wanted to help me?" (y/n) gapes at the woman before her, tears brimming her lash line as she watches Natasha nod slowly.

"As you could probably tell, I'm not really the best at being comforting or friendly" (y/n) notes the way the woman's eyebrows furrow and nose scrunch cutely when she says this.

"I just want you to understand that..." Natasha turns her head so that she's facing the window beside them, staring out into the cityscape below them ,"You can be free here."

"Free?" The girl follows the woman's gaze and her eyes land on a park, people of all ages litter the green field like stars in the sky ,"I don't understand....Hydra's pretty much gone now, of course I'm free..."

"Not yet, Kid" The girl turns to stare at Natasha's profile, eyes widened in panic. Before she's able to say anything though, the woman begins to speak.

"When I say 'free',I don't mean physically, (y/n). I can see it in the way that you don't talk unless spoken to or the way that you flinch at any sudden movement or noise. I want you to be free from them, mentally. It's hard to rewire your brain to start realizing that you are more than what those motherfuckers planned for you, but that's why I want to help. I want to help you understand that this is your chance to start new. To live the life that you want to live."

"I-" Tears begin streaming down (y/n)'s cheeks ,"I tried and I-I don't know if I can, Ms.Romanoff. I'm sorry..."

"You can, (y/n) and you will" Natasha turns to face the girl, her voice filled with such an unwavering confidence that it made (y/n)'s heart skip a beat ,"You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I know the road you're traveling, and luckily for you-" She places a gentle hand on top of the girl's head, fingers intertwining themselves into her (h/c) locks ,"-I'm willing to help you out and be your guide."

The girl's pouted lips turn up in relief, watching as Natasha's own comforting smile lights up her blue eyes at the sight of (y/n)'s expression.

"Thank you, Ms.Romanoff-" (y/n) catches the woman's playful smirk before clearing her throat to correct herself ,"ah-I'm sorry-Natasha...Thank you, Natasha...For going out of your way to help me through this. I hope I won't cause you too much trouble."

"The only thing I ask of you, is to try your best, kid" Natasha ruffles the girl's hair.


	12. Fast Friends

"Hey Nat-!" rounding the glass corner wall, a slightly rugged looking man glides across the sleek tiled floors, using his hands to steady his fast moving body as he comes to a stop just behind the sofa a few feet in front of him ,"-Fury wants you to-"

Hazel eyes slowly fall upon the two figures sitting comfortably in the soft cushions. Natasha, mug in hand, turns so that she's facing the taller man, eyebrow raised slightly. Next to her, sits a woman he doesn't recognize at first. When she turns around, however, he instantly remembers those same (e/c) eyes that almost seemed to glow when he had met her earlier that week. Clearing his throat loudly, he purses his lips and motions towards the two women now staring at him.

"Am I-uh-interrupting something?" He chuckles lightly, using his rough hand to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck. Natasha scoffs, throwing a eye roll towards the girl who smiles timidly at the sight.

"What is it, Barton?" She urges, taking a small sip from her dark blue mug. He jabs a thumb towards the way he first came in, (y/n) finds herself watching the man curiously. She remembers that his name was Clint.

"Nick called-" He starts, putting his hand in his pocket before taking a few steps forward to stand closer to Natasha ,"-wants you to scope out a potential enemy base. He said it'd probably take the entire night."

"The entire night?" She echoes, her otherwise emotionless voice hinting at frustration ,"This better be a joke."

Clint places a friendly hand onto the woman's shoulder, his stubbled face turning up into a sly smile. (y/n), watching the interaction, feels the tension begin to grow between the two. It's different than any tension she's ever had to sit through though. It wasn't hostile at all. Suddenly remembering back to a movie scene she had the pleasure of seeing the other day, she finds herself comparing the two to a pair of warring siblings she saw on TV. It was almost identical. She watches in growing interest as the two continue.

"I mean, it was originally for me-" At his teasing words, Natasha stands up suddenly and grasps the man's shirt, her jaw tightening. With her hand firmly wrapped around the fabric of his light grey top, she tugs roughly which causes his to stumble forward slightly. His hands quickly catch themselves on the back frame of the couch. Strangely enough, (y/n) still couldn't sense any hostility in the woman's actions. It was intimidating, but that's all it was. An empty threat. 

"What did you just say?" Her question comes out as more of a warning, her eyes narrowing at the sight of his smirk only growing in size

"I thought you wouldn't mind!" Clint quickly defends, shrugging his shoulders and chuckling lightly before he continues ,"You know...Since you owe me a favor and all?"

"A favor?" She slowly loosens his grip, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she tries to rack her brain of this supposed favor she owed the man. The moment it hits her though, she groans loudly, completely removing her hands from Clint's shirt and stepping back.

"Budapest..." She sighs

"There we go..." Clint teases lightly, punching Natasha on the shoulder. She groans out in frustration again, running a soft hand through her fiery locks. Turning towards (y/n) still sitting on the couch, her chin resting on top of the cushions, Natasha gives her a gentle smile. 

"What you just witnessed is an incredibly valuable lesson-" She begins, roughly nudging the giddy man beside her that earns a child like whine from him as he rubs his side, "-Don't owe anybody favors. Or else you'll end up like me, stuck with a bullshit mission and a pile of paperwork."

"Noted" (y/n) responds, her own soft lips turning up into a small smile at Natasha. slapping a hand onto Clint's back, (y/n) stifling a giggle at the way the man yelps in pain, the woman let's her eyes look in between each of them

"I guess I should get going-" She sighs lightly, beginning to take long strides towards the hallway Clint originally popped out of 

"Be safe out there!" 

"Yeah, screw you!" Natasha yells before turning back around to give one last gentle smile to the girl watching her form nervously 

"See you later, (y/n)" The woman says softly, her baby blue eyes sending a reassuring message to the (e/c) orbs currently fixed upon them. Clint, watching the exchange with a curious gaze, finds himself smiling at the sight.

"See you later, Natasha!" And with that, the red haired woman (y/n) had grown comfortable with was gone. Disappeared down the hallway with the soft echoing of her steps against the white tile. (y/n) was alone again. Repeating that thought in her head, she finds herself growing a bit saddened by that fact. Spending the morning with Natasha, confiding in her, starting a strong bond, all of it already began to seem like some distant memory. Her lips turn down in a slight frown, her eyes fixing themselves on the small pieces of lint clinging onto the couch cushions. What was she going to do now? She hated to think it, but she knew that independence wasn't really her strong suit. A big part of her was desperate to get Natasha back, to follow her like a lost puppy. 

"So-" Being pulled from her thoughts by a voice, she realizes that the man never left the room like how she originally thought ,"(y/n)? Right?"

Quickly removing her chin from the couch cushion slowly sucking her head down into the abyss during her little brooding moment, she faces the man leaning his elbows onto the harder back frame of the sofa. Tilting his head slightly, a friendly smile makes it's way onto his stubbled face. She nods shyly

"Clint Barton?" She asks

"Ding ding!" He suddenly hops over the couch frame and lands with chuckle onto the seat next to her ,"How've you been, (y/n)? You know, First week in the compound and all"

"I've been fine. Everybody here has been very kind to me, helping me adjust to everything" She finds herself smiling lightly at the man's excited form, listening to her every word with intense interest. 

"That's a relief." He sighs, kicking his long legs up onto the coffee table in front of them, his leather boots squeaking loudly as he places one foot over the other ,"How's it like living here? Comfortable?"

"It's been very enjoyable, sir-" Before she's able to slip up, she quickly tries to cover it with a cough into the crook of her elbow before restarting ,"It's been very enjoyable, but don't you all live here too?"

"Us? Well, not everybody. Natasha, Buck, Steve, and Bruce pretty much do, but the rest of us have a place to go home to" He explains ,"Believe it or not, I have a wife and a couple kids waiting for me near the countryside."

"Really?" (y/n)'s voice comes out quiet, but the excitement is evident in her (e/c) eyes. Something about families completely interested her. When she was still out on the streets of New York, living like a street rat to get by, she'd always find herself utterly fascinated by the families that would linger on the sidewalks. Her guess was that she just wanted to know more. More about how families worked and how it may have felt to be in one. Can't blame her for desiring something she never got to have. Clint chuckles lightly upon seeing her enthusiastic gaze, smiling at the sight of the girl seemingly less uncomfortable around him. Yanking out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, he opens the leather pocket and tilts it to the side. 

"This is my wife, Laura" He points a finger to a soft smiling woman in a photo tucked tightly into a clear slot, (y/n) notes the fond smile on his face as he says this. Using his fingers, he pulls out another small photograph, this time it's of a group. Glancing up at (y/n) briefly, he smiles and lays a gentle finger in between three smaller figures

"These are my kids-" He moves from left to right, reciting their names with an unwavering adoration ,"-Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel"

"Wow" Is all the girl can bring herself to say. Looking at the two photos, she finds her lips turning up into a gentle smile. It was almost as if she could feel the love between them right through it's glossy surface. Glancing up, her gaze fixes upon the side of his face. She notices almost immediately the way his mouth turns down into a frown.

"I have a home to go to, but I find myself here 80% of the time..." His voice trails off as he stares down at the pictures, a sad look evident in his hazel eyes ,"Always working. Always needed here. Of course i'm happy to do it, I love being able to save the world for my family...But, sometimes, I just feel like playing video games with my kids, you know? Get's kinda boring without em. "

(y/n) most definitely did not know. She didn't think she'd ever be able to feel what he must have been feeling in that moment. Given up at birth and sold as a toddler, she never got to have the chance to feel what it was like to have a family. Looking at the side of Clint's face now, she finds herself frowning slightly as well. (y/n) had no clue what to do and a part of her was almost afraid of how much she wanted to help him in that moment. This was the first time the two had fully spoken and bonded, but it felt as if she knew him for years already. Something about the way he so openly spoke about his family, how he showed his unconditional love from them just through a look. Maybe she was trusting and caring for these people too easily, but she just knew that Clint was a good guy. 

"I'm sorry that you can't see your family very much...uhm-" She begins, but finds herself struggling to continue. To be completely honest, she had no clue what she was doing. Her mouth just began moving by itself and, at this point, it would be more awkward to stop. Thinking back to her breakdown just a few hours earlier, she suddenly remembers something Natasha had said to her

"I know that you don't know me very well considering we just met-" Repeating the phrase in her head that had meant so much to her when Natasha had said it, she finds the courage to say it out loud to the man looking at her expectantly ,"-but, If you ever need someone to talk to or-or want to play...video...games with? I-I'm always available!"

"You'd play video games with this old geezer just to entertain him?" Clint thrusts two thumbs towards his own chest. (y/n), inwardly breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of his crooked smile, nods

"Of course" She begins, watching as his eyes stare at her with an almost fatherly gaze ,"If I'm going to be a part of this team, I'd like to help you all out as best as I can. It's the least I can do after being offered such kindness."

"Wow, well-" He slaps a rough hand onto the girl's shoulder, she only flinches slightly ,"-I really appreciate that, (y/n). Maybe i'll take you up on that video game offer!"

"I'm sorry to kind of...ruin the moment-" She chuckles lightly, rubbing an awkward hand on her neck ,"-but may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot" He leans back so that his legs are now on the couch, his back resting against the armrest behind him. (y/n) shifts so that she's sitting cross legged where his feet end, an embarrassed look flashing across her face before she continues

"What is a-uh-'video game'?"

"What did you just say?" He questions, smirking, his eyes wide as he begins to sit up from his spot. Completely believing that the man in front of her did not hear her, she clears her throat

"A 'video game'" She makes sure she enunciates the words the way he had before ,"what is that?"

"You can't be serious"

"I am....serious?"

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT A VIDEO GAME IS?"


	13. Like A Kid Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood ripped from her, she has the chance to get it back

"Uh, (y/n)?"

"Pardon?"

"You have it upside down" Chuckling heartily, Clint reaches over and gently removes the controller from her grasp. Positioning it correctly, he quickly places it back into her palms and watches fondly as she begins to fiddle with the small buttons on it's smooth surface. Sitting cross legged on the carpet with her, the TV in front of them blasting the peppy Mario Kart title theme, he smiles at the way her eyes seem to light up at the bright colors dancing across the screen. It reminded him of the time he had first taught his own daughter to play the game. It reminded him of home. 

"I'm sorry, Clint-" She begins, her voice filled with an embarrassed hesitation when she gestures to the bright screen in front of her ,"-but can you please explain to me what this is about again? I want to be able to understand the story, make sure I'm caught up..."

"(y/n), there is no story-" He teases lightly, pointing at lovable characters zooming past the screen in their colorful karts ,"-it's a competition! Here, let me show you"

Taking his own controller into his hands, he quickly taps onto a few buttons that bring up another confusing screen. (y/n) watches in innocent fascination as the screen bursts with overwhelming colors and characters. Clint points his finger towards the TV, motioning towards the small boxes lining the entire area, cute characters posed in the spaces.

"This is where you get to decide who you want to play as-" Gracefully gliding his thumb across the control pad, the seemingly magically arrow connecting to his controller clicks onto a lanky looking man with a mustache ,"-Waluigi is my personal favorite"

"W-Walu-what?" Her eyebrows furrow in confusion, staring up at the cartoon man striking a menacing pose in his black overalls. 

"Waluigi" Clint enunciates ,"He wears purple, I wear purple. It just makes sense for me to play as him. Now! Pick your character!"

Looking at the seemingly endless options presented before her, (y/n) finds it hard to choose. Suddenly, her eyes land on something green in the corner. Taking a second to figure out the controls Clint had so kindly explained to her, she finally gets her own arrow to hover over the character she's taken a liking to.

"Yoshi?" Clint asks, a bit taken aback by her choice. Looking over at the girl, he finds himself stifling a laugh at the way she looks. Legs tucked under her baggy clothed form, her soft lips pulled into a child like smile, she sits staring up at the green dinosaur striking his own cute pose when she clicks onto him. 

"I like this...Yoshi character" She quickly turns to face Clint, her eyes slightly panicked when she meets his own hazel orbs ,"Oh no! Did I pick the wrong one? I-I'm sorry, I can choose again-"

"(y/n)" Clint soothes, offering a reassuring smile ,"It's alright. There is no right or wrong choices here, you just pick what you like, okay? If Yoshi is your man, then it's settled! Let's get this competition started!"

"Competition?" A deep voice suddenly pulls the two from their little bubble in the common area, both of them turning to see a man make his way over to the couch behind them. Scanning his form quickly, (y/n) realizes she's never seen this man in her life. Taller than Clint, the man stands confident on his feet. His dark skin almost glows like honey underneath the slightly yellow tinted light overhead. Wearing only a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, (y/n) could see very clearly that he was well built. That made her nervous. Glancing over to Clint, her heart settles down upon seeing his friendly expression

"Feathers!" He exclaims excitedly, watching as the man sinks down into the soft cashmere fabric of the sofa ,"I thought you weren't going to be back for another day?"

"The mission was a bust" The man explains, eyeing you a few times before continuing ,"Fury was just paranoid like always, but he at least let me come back a little earlier than scheduled...I'm sorry, who is this?"

"(y/n) (l/n), sir-" she mentally cringes but pushes on ,"Mr. Fury hired me about a week ago."

"She's that healer girl that he briefed us on-" Clint adds ,"-she's living here in the compound for a while."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, (y/n)" The man reaches out a calloused hand, enveloping her smaller one, and offers a friendly smile ,"Sam Wilson."

"Sam Wilson" She echoes, confirming his name and smiling lightly to herself when he nods in approval. 

"So!" He leans back against the back cushions of the couch and crosses one of his legs over the other, (y/n) watches as a smile spreads across his face when he motions towards the TV, "A competition, huh?"

Clint chuckles lightly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck as he nods over to (y/n) who is somewhat resembling a child with the way she's sitting

"Kid's never played video games, didn't even know what they were-" Clint nudges the now red tinted girl, trying to hide her embarrassment to avoid ruining Sam's first impression of her ,"-figure I'd show her the ropes!"

"Well, it's not a fun competition if you're just playing with a bunch of computers. Plus, you're awful at this game-" Sam leans forward onto his knees, a smirk playing on his lips when he eyes the two ,"Toss me a remote. Watch and learn from the master" 

"Oh-" Clint tosses him a controller, chuckling darkly as he watches Sam catch it with ease ,"You're on"

"You're going to play too?" (y/n) questions, eyes widened as she watches him turn on the device and begin to pick out his own character. 

"Someone's gotta show you how it's really done" He teases, just barely dodging a pillow being chucked at him from Clint. The two then watch in silence as he begins to scroll through the cute characters, his arrow hovering over one only to quickly move onto the next. After about a minute, he had finally confirmed his choice. Clint giggled, using a hand on (y/n)'s shoulder to steady himself, as he watched a blonde haired woman strike a somewhat suggestive pose on the screen. 

"Peach?" Clint finally asks, his child like giggling seeming to stop for only a second before it started back up again when he saw the fake hurt in Sam's eye's. (y/n) found herself smiling at the scene, watching the two fondly.

"What? Peach is my girl!" Sam defends, pressing one of the buttons to confirm his choice ,"Peach is that bitch and you know it, Barton"

The three then begin to fall into a fit of laughter, (y/n) finding herself relaxing in their presence more and more as they continued to joke. It wasn't for a while until they actually started the game, but when the time came, it was like a switch was flipped. (y/n) gripped the controller tightly in her hands, watching as a countdown appeared onto the now split screened TV. Glancing to the two men who had decided to sit on the floor and as close to the screen as they could, she noted the strangely intense determination in their eyes. These boys were competitive and she had to stifle a giggle at the look on their faces when the timer had finally hit zero. It was as if all hell broke loose.

"WALUIGI, YOU BASTARD!" (y/n) heard Sam scream out in agony next to her, only taking a quick glance before trying to focus onto her own screen. Moving her remote wildly from side to side, watching as her cute little dinosaur friend matched the movement, she found yourself smiling. It didn't really matter to her that she were in dead last. What mattered was that she was trying something new. Getting out of her comfort zone and taking the chance to do something a normal girl her age would be doing. It was like she was able to claim a bit of her stolen childhood back. It was nice

"YOU BITCH!" Clint yelled out in frustration, Sam only laughed in response. Slightly focusing her attention onto their screens instead of her own, finding herself more interested in watching their game play, (y/n) stifles a chuckle when she sees Sam's character throw what appears to be a blue turtle shell. Watching it fly off screen, her eyes move down to Clint's character. (y/n) mentally counted down in your head: 3, 2, 1...

"GODDAMMIT PEACH!" Just as the shell had smashed itself into Clint's character, Sam's car zoomed past the finish line Waluigi was just a second from passing himself. (y/n)'s smile reached her (e/c) eyes as she watched Clint flop onto his back, groaning into his arm as he covered his face in shame. Sam, standing up from his spot, took it upon himself to do a little victory dance over the frustrated man still sulking over his loss

"I told you, man! I'll always be the raining champion!" 

"What place did you get, (y/n)?" she could tell Clint was trying to change the subject. Smiling widely, she pointed up at the screen. Sam and Clint both follow the girls finger down to the bottom of the screen, reading her character's name that sit's at the very bottom of the list.

"I got last!" They seemed slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm, but find themselves smiling at the sight of the innocent excitement in her (e/c) eyes. 

"You definitely need some improvement, kid" Sam teases lightly ,"Looks like you'll just have to keep practicing. I could teach you if you want?"

"Really?" (y/n) voice went up an octave and it took everything in the two men not to laugh at her child like demeanor. Sam nudged the still sulking Clint and offered a brotherly smile, his hands crossing over his chest

"Lessons from the undefeated champion and you'll be driving circles around this loser in no time!"

"I'm not a loser, feathers, I'm just rusty!" Clint tries to defend, pouting. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, man"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Clint threatens, finally sitting up from his laying position and squaring up slightly with the taller man. Sam grins

"Like you'd ever stand a chance" replies cockily. (y/n), watching the interaction, places her hand onto her forehead, sighing. Her lips, however, are still turned up into a smile.

"Oh, you're on"

And just like that, they're off again. (y/n) hates to admit it, but she really enjoyed watching the two battle it out using the cute characters she's grown to really like. It was entertaining but, more importantly, it was...Normal. Everything about the last couple hours was so incredibly normal to her and she couldn't help but love it. No powers, no superheroes, no Hydra, no haunting memories, nothing. Just 3 people sitting in a living room and playing a video game. Thinking back on it, she made a note to pull Clint aside some time to thank him personally. Thank him from the bottom of her heart and tell him that for the first time in her entire life...She felt like she got her second chance at being a kid again.


	14. Second Impression

"Keep up the pace, Stitches!" Natasha teasingly calls out. (y/n) lands a rather aggressive punch against the faded blue sand bag and watches it with a small smile as it swings backwards and hits the wall with a loud thump.

"Oh jeez..." the younger girl massages her sore knuckles and turns to Natasha ,"-did Tony bribe everybody to start calling me that or something?"

"Surprisingly...No." Natasha pats her glistening forehead with a small white towel and smirks ,"It's a cute nickname, what can I say?"

(y/n) chuckles lightly before picking at the light fabric tied tightly around her hands. It's been a full two weeks at the tower for the girl and things seem to be going well. Letting her eyes slowly fall upon Natasha stretching quietly in the corner with her eyes close, she lets a soft smile stretch across her face. The older woman felt almost like a sister to her, or at least what she assumed having a sister would feel like. It was strange really. Every day since (y/n)'s breakdown in front of her, Natasha had made an effort to ensure the girl was comfortable in her presence. Greeting her every morning, offering to be a "workout buddy", asking if she needed any "girl on girl" time. It was sweet. What warmed her heart the most though was when Clint had mentioned something about how Natasha seemed to be getting the girl out of her shell. He,of course, teased that she was slowly becoming a little black widow, but Natasha made sure to correct him and say that she was her own person. (y/n) really appreciated that.

"See something you like?" Natasha's teasing voice broke the girl from her thoughts. Focusing her eyes onto the woman, she covers her mouth to stifle a laugh when Natasha suddenly winks at her.

"As if!" (y/n) laughs, grabbing her own water bottle and downing the refreshing liquid. Natasha chuckles lightly before standing up and passing the girl on her way to the door

"I'm heading out!" She announces, swinging open the metal doors ,"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure!" (y/n) excitedly replies. Natasha gives the girl a final wink before disappearing down the hallway. She sighs lightly before turning her attention back onto the navy sandbag swinging lightly from its chain.

"Round 3, here I come..." taking a solid stand in front of the bag, she takes a hard swing. The bag creaks loudly against the chain under the sudden force. Not waiting until it swings back to her, she slips forward and lands another satisfying punch onto the canvas fabric. Alternating between punching and kicking, a full hour passes by before she finally sprawls out onto the floor with her eyes closed. A loud sigh escapes her lips as she stretches out her sore muscles.

"Uhm.." A quiet voice suddenly fills the empty room. (y/n)'s eyes fly open, her body flinging itself up in an attempt to look somewhat presentable.

"H-Hey!" Her (e/c) eyes fall upon Peter Parker, his hands shoved under his armpits and leaning against the wall just a few feet away. She quickly hops up onto her feet and crosses her arms protectively against herself, offering a small, but kind, smile.

"Hello" She shyly replies. She met the boy briefly on her first day at the tower, but this was the first time they had been alone together since their little "meeting" and the awkward tension hung in the air like a thick fog. Staring at the boy in front of her, she can feel the slight ache stretching across her rib cage from when she had righted her own wrongdoing. He clears his throat awkwardly, pulling (y/n) from her thoughts.

"I-uh-I'm Peter Parker if you don't remember" He extends a shaky hand towards the girl's more confident figure. She takes it gingerly and offers another soft smile. Just from his slightly trembling form, she can tell right away that he's nervous to be around her. Not that she could blame him though, the last time they were alone she had almost killed him.

"(y/n) (l/n)" she shoves her hands into her pockets before shyly meeting eyes with the boy again ,"Now that you're here, I should probably apologize for-"

"Oh!" He suddenly shoots his hands out in front of himself, frantically waving them in the air with a chuckle ,"No! It's totally okay! You don't have to apologize for anything! That's actually why I'm here!"

"Why you're here?" she echoes

"Yeah! I hope you don't mind, but I asked Natasha where you were so that I could talk to you..."

"Talk to...Me?"

The boy rubs the back of his neck in an attempt to hide the faint pink blush dusting his pale cheeks. She can't help but smile slightly at the sight, tilting her head to the side in curiosity as he begins to fumble with his words.

"You're a really good fighter-" His eyes practically glowing in excitement as he continues ,"I mean, you pretty much kicked my ass back then! I can't help but want to ask if you would be willing to-uh-possibly-maybe-uh-teach me some of your techniques?"

"Oh..." (y/n) stares in slack jawed awe at the boy nervously picking at his fingernails, wondering to herself if she had heard him right. Peter Parker, one of the most loved superheroes at the moment, wants to be taught by her?

"I know this must be such a weird thing to ask, but..." He pauses before chuckling lightly to himself, his growing confidence gleaming in his teddy bear brown eyes ,"you look like you could be around my age and-I-uh-I was maybe thinking that we could possibly be friends too? Wait, that sounded lame, I meant-!"

She giggles at his sudden frantic waving, catching the boy off guard for a moment. He watches her laugh silently, staring in awe at her beautiful smile, and secretly hoping to see more of it in the future.

"I would really like that, Peter" She admits, meeting his gaze ,"And I would love to teach you some moves! Do you have time to start right now?

"R-Right now?"

"Yeah!"

"S-sure!"

She chuckles quietly into the back of her hand as she watches him try to chuck his navy backpack off only for it to launch straight into the wall with a loud thud. Trying to recover from the slightly embarrassing moment, he gets low into his iconic spider man pose and narrows his eyes at her. She laughs again

"Peter-" She stutters in between laughs ,"I don't think jeans and a sweater would be very comfortable to spar in, you should change..."

"Ah..." He looks down at his own form before sighing lightly ,"I would, but I don't have any other clothes on me..."

"Mr.Rogers let me borrow some of his clothes!" She motions towards the loose t-shirt and basketball shorts tied tightly around her waist in an attempt to make it somewhat her size ,"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did the same!"

"I-ah-I don't know, (y/n)-" Before he can finish, she's grasping lightly onto his sweater sleeve and tugging him towards the locker rooms. He lets out a few panicked protests before she gently shoves him into the room and informs him where to find the clothes Steve had brought down for her to use. Waiting outside for a few minutes, mumbling a modern pop song she had heard for the first time on the radio recently, Peter finally steps out with his old clothes in hand. (y/n) can't help but stare in slight awe at the boy's physique. Before he can notice though, she's turning on her heel and getting into her fighting stance.

"Alright, Parker!" She smiles brightly, a strange sight when paired with her fabric wrapped fists clenched tightly in front of her ,"Ready for your first lesson?"

"Hell yeah!" He mirrors her stance and gives her a confident nod. The girl, taking this as her cue to begin, feels her body seemingly switch to autopilot. Peter's eyes widen in shock at the sudden change in demeanor, watching her crack her neck and roll her shoulders menacingly in front of him.

"Uh...(y-y/n)?"

Quicker than the snap of a finger, she's suddenly lunging at him with an animalistic glint in her (e/c) eyes. Barely having any time to react, Peter instinctively ducks down into a crouch with a surprised yelp just as she flies above him, flipping roughly onto her knees behind him. Using this to her advantage, the girl quickly twists around on her heels and pounces onto the boy's crouching form, wrapping her muscular thighs around his neck. He wheezes.

'Oh god" The weak exclamation barely escapes his lips before she's trapped him completely in between her legs, both of them flopping onto the floor with a loud thud. The scene very closely resembles that of an anaconda and it's prey. Before his lungs completely run out of air, he frantically taps onto the top of her thigh, silently begging her to let go.

"Peter..." She begins leaning close to his ear, her calm voice taking him by surprise ,"I know you're holding back."

"Huh?" He barely croaks out, his hands digging into her legs as she slowly tightens her grip.

"You're not trying hard enough because you don't see me as a threat" She explains softly ,"This is why I kicked your ass last time...You held back."

When Peter doesn't react, avoiding her intense and calculating gaze, her suspicions are confirmed. She loosens her grip on his neck until her legs rest limply on the ground, watching as the boy quickly scrambles a few feet away to catch his breath.

"I looked you up on the internet after we met..." This catches his full attention and she smiles slightly at the embarrassed look that flashes across his face when she continues ,"I saw videos of you, times when you were able to pick up a person as if they were as light as air or stop an entire train in its tracks. Shit, I just watched you nearly bust a hole in the wall trying to take off your backpack..."

"Uh-that-I-uh" He stutters out, nervously fidgeting with his hands, racking his brain for anything to say. (y/n) sighs lightly.

"I know you're a good guy, Peter...But, please, don't be afraid of hurting me. Otherwise, me teaching you would be pointless."

"I can't help it" He admits quietly after a few seconds ,"I've never really fought a-uh-girl before. It doesn't help that you seem really nice, (y/n)"

Blushing lightly at the comment, they both sit quietly in each other's presence, unsure of how to continue on. It isn't until the girl's eyes land on the wall of weapons just a few feet away that a smile makes its way upon her lips.

"I have an idea"

"An idea?" he echoes, watching her make her way over to the large selection of dangerous weaponry.

"You gotta trust me though."

"This is making me nervous, (y/n)" He furrows his eyebrows at the girl.

"I think that by using these-" She turns around and nonchalantly tosses a small blade in his direction, smiling at his flustered form when he luckily catches it ,"-you'll see me as more of a threat and stop holding back so much!"

"I don't know how I should feel about you getting so excited about knife fights..."

"You wanted me to help you out, so this is how I'm going to help you out" She gestures towards him with her own blade, smiling softly ,"Starting off by making sure you quit limiting yourself. Think of it as lesson number one."

It takes Peter a moment before he finally sighs and returns a nervous smile, messily fiddling around with the blade in his fingers. He can't help but gawk awkwardly at her when she begins to play around with her own blade, flipping it around and catching it with ease. His fond smile only grows in size as he watches her cutely scrunch up her nose in determination when her soft (e/c) eyes land on him.

"Are you ready?"

"I...guess so?"

"You promise you won't hold back this time?"

"I promise I won't hold back this time" He chuckles

"Alright..." (y/n) lowers her stance and smirks lightly when he mirrors her actions. In that small moment, she could see the look of determination in his glimmering brown eyes, the fiery kind that wasn't quite there before. The air between them grows tense. As much as she hates to think about it, she loved the feeling. Her body was programmed over and over again to practically enjoy the electricity of the start of the fight, tortured into having a borderline unhealthy obsession to come out victorious. (y/n) genuinely wanted to help and befriend Peter, but she'd be lying to herself if she said that a part of her wasn't just doing this to feed into her programmed craving for violence. It was almost as if she were split into two drastically different people. 

"Come at me with all you got!" Peter's teasing words are like a light switch, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the girl's sudden murderous glare fixed directly onto him.

"Sorry in advance" (y/n) quickly mumbles out the words before she's lunging at the taller boy, swiping her silver blade in his direction while trying to calculate his next move. At this point, her body is no longer her's anymore. She's a rag doll, controlled only by the obsessive need to win this fight. Swiping and slicing through the air, lunging and ducking, Peter can only deflect her quickening attacks. Seeing an opening, he uses his free hand to grasp tightly onto her shoulder and shove her closer to the gym wall. Using his powerful legs, he runs up the wall and kicks off. With his hand still firmly grasped onto her shoulder, he twists his body in mid air to flip her onto her front. They both land hard onto the cold gym floors.

"AH!" still slightly dazed from what happened, (y/n) flinches when she hears Peter suddenly cry out in pain.. When he had landed onto the ground, practically straddling the girl's waist, he had not taken into account the knife still clasped tightly in her hand. The blade that was pointing directly at the ceiling was now embedded into his thigh. He whimpers at the feeling of the tip just barely scratching his bone. He slowly crawls off of the girl and winces at the sight of the blade sticking out of his leg.

"Uh, (y-y/n)?" His voice is barely a whisper. (y/n), eyes widening at the feeling of a warm substance pool around her forearm, hesitantly sits up to see the glistening red blood splattered across the dark floors. Her eyes meet Peter's teary brown orbs for only a second before she finally registers what had happened

"Peter!" She quickly makes her way over to the boy, guilt and panic flooding her senses as she examines the wound ,"I'm so sorry, Peter! I-I-I'm so so sorry!"

"I-It's fine, (y/n)" He tries to play off the major flesh wound with a pained smile ,"But I think I may need a few stitches..."

"Please" She stares up into his eyes, silently begging him ,"Let me heal you...This was my fault, let me help"

"(y-y/n), you don't-"

"Please"

He stares deep into each of her soft (e/c) eyes and finally sighs. He knew about her powers and the consequences it gave the girl whenever she had used them. Peter didn't have a very hard time letting her heal his wounds when they had first met, but hearing more about her kind nature and getting to know her better now, he can't help but feel guilty at the thought of having her use her powers on him. If he could have it his way, he would have toughed it out and just fixed it himself, but looking into her bright pleading eyes...He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Okay-" He begins, smiling lightly at her relieved expression ,"But only if you're sure about it, okay?"

Hearing the still unfamiliar phrase made her heart warm in her own slightly panicking chest.

"Of course I'm sure, Peter" They share a nervous smile before she finally lets her hand gingerly grip the blade still lodged into his thigh. Letting out a shaky breath, Peter braces himself.

"Oh god!" He cries out, instinctively reaching out to grasp tightly onto the girl's shoulder. She winces at the sudden crushing pressure, but continues on, letting the blood soaked blade clatter onto the floor.

"This next part is going to be-" (y/n) lets her fingers rest upon the gash, glowing a faint yellow color ,"-a little painful..."

Biting his lip and squeezing her shoulder in reassurance, she gives him a silent nod before finally digging her fingers into the gaping wound. Quickly looking up to meet his widened eyes, staring down at her hand which is now deep into his own thigh, he nervously gulps down the lump in his throat and gives her an awkward "OK" sign to continue.

"I'm so sorry, Peter" She mumbles quietly, dragging her hand through the boy's leg, wincing at the pained grunt that escapes his lips when she finally yanks her red coated hand out of his muscle. They both stare down, breathing heavily, and watch as his wound closes on his own. She flinches at the searing pain making its way across her own leg, using her clean hand to lightly rub at the aching spot.

"Holy shit" Peter finally sighs, looking up to meet her pained expression ,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" She offers an embarrassed smile ,"Don't worry about me, Peter. It's what I deserve for being so harsh on you..."

"You were only trying to help, (y/n)"

"But I went too far, Peter. I shouldn't have asked so much of you when we've only just properly met"

"I liked it" He confesses quietly. Her mouth hangs open slightly at this, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as the boy begins to stutter to try and explain.

"I-aha-I mean obviously not the...stabbing part...but I-just-ugh..." he sighs quietly, running a hand through his mousey brown hair ,"Everybody around here always treats me like I'm just some dumb kid that can't take care of himself. I like that you were different. You didn't hold back and you really wanted to help me get better...I appreciate that about you, (y/n)"

"Really?"

"O-Of course! I think it's really cool how you can be so gentle one second and kick ass with no hesitation the next...I want to be like that."

(y/n) blinks slowly at his kind words, feeling her heart warm at the sight of his benevolent eyes staring at her with such adoration. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Throughout this entire week with this team, the girl could feel her world crumble just a little bit more each day. Destroying her old ways of living. The way she would isolate herself from others or the way she would constantly criticize herself. It was an overwhelming feeling. Watching as the world you once knew slowly breaks apart to reveal something so much more beautiful. A world in which such a broken and battered soul like hers could live a life alongside a group of generous individuals whose kindness never seemed to run out. Thinking back to her life before, tortured and forced into doing horrible things, she knew that her past self never expected to even make it past those prison walls unless it was to bury her corpse.

"Even after all this...You still think of me like that?" She mumbles quietly. He chuckles in response.

"I mean...Yeah? You're scary as shit sometimes, but it's kinda bad ass" He admits ,"And I meant what I said earlier, (y/n)...I'd really like to get to know you better, be friends even"

"You mean that?"

"Of course!" He pauses and chuckles lightly ,"But, we should probably stop having such violent meetings. How about we just watch a movie every once in a while? Mr. Stark mentioned you haven't seen very many"

"I would...really like that, Pete" He can feel his own chest warm at the sight of her beautiful smile again. He knew that, in that moment, this girl had somehow managed to grab a hold of a special spot in his heart. He hoped she would fill that place for a long time.


	15. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic Backstory unlocked

The setting summer sun cast a deep yellow glow against everything it touched. Not a single cloud dared to touch the warm rust colored sky as the afternoon turned into evening. Sitting on the edge of her bed, hands resting gently on top of the baby blue duvet spread out neatly on top of the mattress, (y/n) finds herself indulging in her thoughts. A small smile spread upon her soft pink lips as she stares down at her own lap.

Almost 1 entire month had gone by since (y/n) first arrived at the tower. Every week practically shoving her out of her own comfort zone, pushing her into the warm light the Avengers welcomed her with. It was overwhelming, but she knew she wouldn't ever ask for anything better. Recalling the first week, (y/n) could cringe at the memories that flooded her mind. Awkward and closed off to avoid doing anything wrong, she remembers how afraid she was with all of these new people. It wasn't exactly fair of her to give into her paranoia when it came to authority figures but, with the help of the unconditional support and kindness that was shown to her, she finally loosened up a bit. 

Much to her surprise, she's been able to grow closer to each team member during her time living in the compound. Many came and went, disappearing on missions or visiting their families, but she found herself getting better at beginning strong relationship foundations. Tony and Bruce kindly offered to let her sit in whenever they were tinkering around when she had mentioned being interested in their hobby. They called themselves "Team Five" since they were usually up and hanging out around five in the morning. Steve, being assigned as her official babysitter by Nick Fury, spent a lot of his time showing the girl the compound and teaching her about how things worked within the team. Professional at first, he loosened up a bit after about a week and became more of a big brother type figure towards the girl. Bucky, often hanging around Steve because that was where he was the most comfortable, found himself taking quite the liking to her. Soft spoken most of the time, offering random books to read, he enjoyed seeing her smile in his presence because it told him that he wasn't scaring her off.

Natasha kept to her word and continually checked up on the girl, softening whenever they spoke to one another. They've had a total of 20 sparring lessons, three sessions of what Natasha had called "girl on girl" time, and one scary movie night in which (y/n) had slightly clinged onto the much calmer woman. Thor, one of the most intimidating men she had ever met, physically and personality wise, found himself speaking to the girl in a much gentler manner than he's ever done. Mentioning something about how he was "fond of the little one" and took it upon himself to look after her. This led to multiple sessions of late night snacks together in which he had found himself telling the girl stories of his home. Smiling lightly to herself, (y/n) lets her mind wander to Clint and Sam. Ever since their little Mario Kart competition, they've been dragging her out of her room, even convincing Natasha to let her skip from her sparring, to play with them. (y/n), being trained for decades to detect hidden truths, knows full well that the two grown men don't actually need a third player. They just wanted to make her more comfortable at the compound, give her something fun to do since she wasn't able to go on missions yet. It was sweet. Last, but not least, was Peter Parker. The boy she found herself growing incredibly fond of lately. Almost resembling a puppy, the boy grew more comfortable being around her. There were times in which he still stuttered or his hands would shake slightly when they spoke, but she's been noticing a build up of confidence lately when they hung out. He was initiating hangout sessions left and right. Offering to watch movies together, letting her watch while he did his homework, sparring from time to time, everything they did was fun to her. It was something to look forward to, which was one of the most amazing things she had ever experienced. Never in her life did she think she'd be looking forward to do something, but then again, she never thought she'd live this long either. A sudden thought interrupts her little sappy moment alone.

Hungry. When the word briefly appears in her mind, her stomach lets out a low growl in response. She chuckles lightly at the sound and places a gentle hand on her abdomen.

"I hear ya buddy." She replies quietly. Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror and fixing her appearance in case she runs into anyone on her little adventure, she finally slips out of her room and pads down the dimly lit hallway. As she's making her way past each door, her ears instinctively train onto the sound of laughter coming from the main common area. She slows her strides and stops just before the hallway opens up into the living area, peering out from behind the foggy glass wall. Her lips turn up into a small smile at the sight before her

"You know what, Buck? If you were there, you would have done the exact same thing!" (y/n) watches as Steve points an accusing finger towards Bucky, Sam bursting into a fit of laughter as the others stare in wide eyed shock. Bucky, visibly frustrated, rubs his temples before leaning back against the sofa

"No, Steve, I wouldn't" He begins, his voice rising as he continues ,"Because I have enough common sense to know that you RUN AWAY from a grenade, not JUMP ON TOP OF IT!"

(y/n) places a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh as she watches the entire group completely lose it. Steve flops down onto the couch, an embarrassed look flashing across his face before he takes a sip of his drink and joins in on the laughter. (y/n), deciding this would be the best time to sneak past without interrupting the group, stealthily makes her way into the kitchen. Once she's safe behind the wall separating the two rooms, she lets out a breath of relief.

"Alrighty..." She sighs quietly to herself as she opens up one of the many cupboards before her, scanning the potential snacking opportunities. Before she's able to pick anything though, a rough hand grasps her shoulder tightly. Instinctively wincing at the sudden contact, she whips around and raises a fist at what her brain had immediately processed as a threat.

"Woah!" Clint raises his hands up in defense and chuckles awkwardly ," it's just me, Stitches!"

"Clint!" She exhales loudly ,"you scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you got spooked so easily" He replies lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. (y/n) takes a moment to breathe and try to calm her erratically beating heart. Clint offers her an understanding smile before placing a gentle hand on her bicep.

"You wanna..." He begins softly ,"Join me and the crew out in the living room? We've got some chips and beer out there. Plus, the spider kid's here and I kinda need some backup in case Sam and Buck gang up on the poor guy."

She begins to giggle lightly before it turns into a loud fit of laughter when Clint suddenly starts squeezing her bicep, goofily winking at her, and pretending to swoon over her muscles

"Alright!" She giggles, shoving his hand away, "I'll hang out for a bit! Just...Never...Do that ever again"

He chuckles heartily before wrapping a muscular arm around her neck, taking his hand and ruffling up her hair as she protests.

"I'll do what I want!" He states smugly, slightly wincing in pain when she slaps at the arm trapping her ,"Alright, Alright! Let's go before you start walloping on me."

Releasing her from his grasp, she elbows him in the side before trying to fix the mess he made of her hair. They then both make their way into the living room, the conversation dying down slightly as the group fixes their gaze onto the girl taking a spot next to the Archer. (y/n) offers a small smile as she sinks into the couch, feeling herself grow a tad insecure at the sudden attention. She tugs her sleeves down over her knuckles to hide away the jagged scars littering her hands.

"Hey!" Sam's voice fills the room ,"If it isn't our little hermit crab! How've you been, Stitches?"

"I've been fine, Feathers" She replies coolly, smirking at the man lounging on the couch across from her. He chuckles lightly at the nickname before tilting his beer towards Peter who's sat on the couch between them, immersed in a conversation with Tony

"It's a good thing you showed up," He starts, sipping his beer ,"Because I was just about to beat this kids ass"

"And why is that, Sammy?"

"I'm not sure yet" He replies, leaning back in his chair to think for a moment ,"I think today...His face just bothers me"

"Sam, please" Natasha groans next to him ,"Don't attack the kid today. I don't feel like playing referee again."

(y/n) lets out a loud laugh that grabs the attention of Peter who smiles brightly at the sight.

"(y/n)! I-I ah...I didn't realize you came in" He begins, fidgeting with his fingers ,"How's your leg?

Rolling up her sweatpants, she shows the boy the already fading scar on her thigh

"It's actually going away pretty quickly" She states happily in an effort to make sure he wasn't harboring any feelings of guilt over the scarring. The boy stares down at her leg before meeting her eyes again to return a smile. She notes a hint of hesitation in his chocolate brown eyes as she begins to pull her pant leg back down

"Do they always go away?" He asks carefully. This gathers the attention of the rest of the group, they all cease their conversations to focus on the girl as she clears her drying throat.

"Uh...Sometimes?"

"Can you tell us about them? I've always been really curious..." This time it's Bruce who speaks. He gives her a sincere smile, letting her know that it's okay to say no. She takes a deep breath as her mind races. She always knew this day would come, but she never thought it would be here so soon. Nobody truly knew about her and her scars were the brittle dam to that story. The second she opens up about her scars, the dam would break and they would finally find out about her past. Working for Hydra. Being injected with the same serum used on the two super soldiers next to her. She would be completely vulnerable with them for the first time. Was she really ready for that?

"I think what Bruce is trying to say is..." Natasha begins softly, offering a motherly gaze ,"We want to know more about you."

"You've been here almost a month now," Tony moves over to sit next to (y/n) and slaps a hand onto her shoulder ,"You've learned our stories. I think it's only fair you give us some of yours."

(y/n) nods, feeling a wave of confidence flow through her as she mulls over their words. She would never be truly ready to let anyone in. No one ever is. She knows now that if she really wanted to be a part of the team, to be a part of this family, she needs to let the dam break. Slowly, she begins to yank off her baggy sweater, revealing to the team for the first time, the scars she was the most insecure about. As the sweater comes off, she hears Sam whistle across from her in disbelief. There is a moment of silence as the group lets their focus shift from one line to the next, taking in the seemingly countless pink and white shapes across her (s/c) skin.

"I'm assuming you're all too disgusted to speak, huh?" She chuckles awkwardly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she looks down at her own form.

"Are you kidding me?" Clint exclaims suddenly ,"That's bad-ass!"

"What?" she asks in disbelief. Clint looks up at her, a massive smile plastered on his face as he motions towards the marks on her body.

"I mean it, (y/n). Those are pretty hardcore!"

"I agree, lady (y/n)" Thor speaks up, raising his glass as he nods in pride ,"those are marks of a true warrior!"

"I knew you had them, just not to this extent..." Steve says almost to himself.

"Where did these ones come from?" Tony pokes at the pair of deep jagged lines peeking out from under her tank top.

"Oh, uh..." She stutters slightly before taking a deep breath and continuing ,"this is probably a good time to tell you all that I-uh-I'm actually a lot older than you think"

"That's strangely cryptic" Sam chuckles, leaning forward in his seat to rest his elbows onto his knees.

"Well uh-" She isn't sure how to start ,"I was actually born sometime in the...1940's"

Immediately, the room is filled with nonsensical exclamations. She giggles slightly at the sight of Sam gripping harshly onto Buck's flesh shoulder as he lets a string of colorful curses pass his lips. Steve leans back in disbelief and glances over at the other super soldier, both of their eyes searching the other for an explanation. Thor, still somewhat clueless to how time and aging works on this planet, gives the girl a simple smile as he begins to think about what he'll have for his next meal.

"Wait wait wait-" Peter begins, his fingers rubbing at his temples as he thinks ,"Then that would make you..."

"Do y'all smell smoke?" Sam snickers from beside him. Peter completely ignores the man before screwing his eyes shut again to calculate

"Like, 50 years old!" He exclaims. The girl shrugs her shoulders and runs a slightly trembling hand through her (h/c) locks.

"Not exactly?" She chuckles lightly ,"I'm still 19, it's just...I was...Put to sleep for a while?"

"I'm so confused..." Clint exhales quietly beside her.

"Just try to explain as best as you can, (y/n), it's okay" Natasha urges gently

"Well...Uh..." She closes her eyes for a moment before beginning ,"When I was young, my adoptive parents took advantage of my powers. They would advertise them, try to get money in exchange for healing. I don't entirely blame them for that though, considering the time period...But, It still hurt, you know?"

She hesitantly looks around the room, noting the pitying eyes avoiding her form. Feeling suddenly insecure, she clears her throat and lets out a forced chuckle to try and lighten the mood

"Anyways!" She continues, focusing her gaze onto her own scarred hands ,"I remember a few men come by the house. They had offered them a deal. They would give them an...ungodly amount of money...in exchange for me. It was too good to pass up so the men got to take me away. I found out later on, that I was working with Hydra"

"Wait, like...HYDRA Hydra?" Peter asks in a hushed voice. The girl's smile tightens as she nods. He leans back and furrows his eyebrows as he continues to listen

"They were...Awful" She chuckles darkly, shaking her head in disbelief as her mind slowly recalls the gory details ,"You'd think they'd have enough humanity to give a five year old a bit of a break."

"Five?" Bucky whispers almost to himself. Not hearing the dark haired man, the girl takes a deep breath and lets her fingers absentmindedly trace over a few of the withered scars on her knuckles. They all wait patiently for her to continue.

"They forced me to heal people. Take on their pain and scars without a second thought. Used torture and cruel experimentation to control me. " She places a gentle hand on top of the pair of jagged lines near her collarbone, the same ones Tony had asked about earlier ,"These were from a man who was struck with a newly developed weapon...Some sort of... barbed whip. They told me to heal and I obeyed like a dog."

"This one..." She reaches up and points at the dented line across the bridge of her nose, smiling smugly, "I like to call it, Karma. I was 12 when I tried to escape the facility for the first time. I found a metal pipe, nearly lobbed off some dude's nose, and had to pay the price."

"Really?" Peter leans back as he stares in awe at the girl.

"Whoa" Sam adds quietly, Thor nodding almost in approval to the story.

Her hand slowly moves down until it is rested just under the withered pink line perfectly encircling the area just under her shoulder. Her mood shifts completely. She takes a shaky breath before letting her gaze fall upon Bucky, sitting across from her with wide and curious eyes.

"Do you remember me at all?" She asks suddenly. Everybody turns to follow her gaze, settling on the dumbfounded super soldier. His mouth hangs open as he struggles to speak, she can see his mind racing to try and place her.

"I'm sorry..." He quietly replies, guilt quickly spreading across his face ,"you feel familiar, but I just don't know...Memories aren't really my forte."

She sighs and offers him an understanding smile. (y/n) looks around at the confused and curious faces now shifting their gaze between the two. She absentmindedly taps onto the rough scar and her eyes shift down to stare at Buck's metal arm, her mind recalling the man's animal-like wails. She winces slightly at the memory.

"I was there when they had first found you and brought you in..." She begins, seeing Bucky's expression twist in confusion as he listens intently ,"After the amputation, they had me heal you to start their...plan...as quickly as possible. I think I was 15 then and so terrified of what they'd do to me if I didn't obey...I'm so sorry I didn't help you."

She feels her hand shake as she begins to tighten her grip around the scar. (y/n) couldn't stop the cold and gut wrenching guilt filling her body as she let her eyes fix upon the man across from her. They had told her that he deserved what was coming to him. That he was a villain who was paying for his crimes. Getting to know him now, her guilt only grew when she realized how wrong they were. She suddenly remembers the look in his eyes, the scared and helpless look seemingly cemented into those steel blue orbs whenever she had to heal him. She shivers.

"I remember..." He starts softly, a small smile ghosting his lips as he continues ,"I remember your voice. I was never able to connect it to a face, but I remember a voice telling me that it was going to be okay. I remember you would apologize about a hundred times whenever you had to heal me."

"Yeah, that sounds about right" Tony chuckles lightly, staring at the girl with a proud smile on his face. This causes everybody in the room to begin laughing, all of them recalling the countless times (y/n) would profusely apologize for everything she did. It was an endearing habit of hers that never seemed to get old. She blushes slightly in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't feel guilty over what happened, (y/n)" Steve speaks up, his light eyes catching her gaze when he offers a grateful smile,"You were probably the best damn thing that happened to Buck in that place."

"Steve's right, Stitches," Sam clamps a hand on Buck's flesh shoulder and they both smile ,"Plus, that's in the past. You apologized, he forgave, which is cool and all...But I think the real question here is....How in the hell are you still alive after all of these years?"

The girl chuckles at that ,"They had a theory. Using their underdeveloped and highly risky version of the super soldier serum, they planned on having me be their little lab rat. I think I was about 13 when they injected me..."

(y/n) pauses for a moment to recall that horrible day. Her screams of terror seemed to echo in her ears the same way they had the moment the syringe emptied it's contents into her body. She trembles slightly at the faded wails, letting her tired eyes sweep the room. Everybody meets her (e/c) eyes with their own pity filled gazes.

"I remember-" She continues with a sigh ,"-they had called me 'Project: Revenant' or 'Rev" for short. The plan was to enhance my abilities, make it so that I would be able to bring the dead back into the world of living...They wanted to make sure that Hydra would truly never die."

"D-Did it..." Peter is hesitant to continue, eyes swirling with panic ,"...work?"

"Like I said before, their serum was extremely underdeveloped. It didn't work like how they had hoped. I was left a bit stronger, more resistant to injuries and aging, but my healing abilities seemed to be unaffected."

"What did they do afterwards?" Bucky's voice is quiet when speaking, almost as if he's afraid to ask her. She makes sure to catch his gaze and offer a reassuring smile before answering.

"After turning you into the Winter Soldier, they planned on trying the 'new and improved' serum on me again to continue the project, but not until I had turned 20. Until then, I was to be trained to be a killer. Hydra's personal doctor and bodyguard."

"So how did you end up here? How did you escape?" Thor asks, a hint of concern behind his words.

"I was stationed on an island base in the North Atlantic" She pauses for a second trying to grab hold of her fading memories ,"I was 19 when they put me in one of those...sleeping chambers. Next thing I know, I'm awake, on a giant ass boat, and surrounded by sailors that think I'm some kind of alien. Read on a calendar that it was 2018."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Steve asks, a seriousness in his eyes as he listens intently.

"Well, a woman told me that they had pulled up the chamber from the bottom of the ocean, mistaking it for a sunken ship. Furry explained to me later that the base I was on was hit by an earthquake...The island was practically wiped off of the grid."

"Shit, man" Clint exhales as he gently pats the girls thigh to comfort her ,"It's a good thing you got out of there okay"

"What did you do afterwards?" Natasha questions.

"I-uh...panicked" She chuckles lightly to herself when she recalls the stupidity that took over her that day ,"I jumped off the boat to swim to shore as soon as I could see the New York Harbor..."

"Uhm, excuse me?" Tony tilts his head in her direction, a playful smirk playing on his lips. She rolls her eyes knowing that he'll never let her forget about this.

"Does the serum just get rid of any common sense ya'll have, or is it just you guys?" Sam teases, leaning over to punch Steve. They all laugh at the comment, the air feeling a bit more comfortable now.

"I told you, I panicked!" She tries to argue, but ends up giggling when she realizes how dumb it was for her to do that ,"Well, anyways, I made it to New York and started living my own life. Fury found me a couple years later, explained that Hydra was still out there looking for me. He thought it'd be safer for me to move in to keep an eye on me, help out the team when I can. Now I'm here."

"Now you're here!" Tony echoes before standing up and looking down at her ,"And now that we've finally unlocked your tragic backstory...We can officially welcome you to the team"

"What?" She questions quietly. (y/n) watches in stunned silence as he gently taps each of her shoulders, before saluting her goofily. The group bursts out into cheers.

"I dub thee an official Avenger, Stitches" Tony winks at her awestruck face ,"Welcome to the family"

(y/n) sits in shock as she tries to figure out what to say. Clint and Thor are shaking her shoulders violently as they cheer. Natasha and Bruce raise a glass to her and with gentle smiles. Steve, Bucky, and Sam, beam with pride at the girl. Peter watches the familiar scene with complete adoration. It was at this moment a warm feeling blooms inside of her chest. She finally opened up and in return, she finally had a team. A family.

"I think that this calls for a celebratory karaoke session!" Tony calls out, already leaving the group to go find the machine. The entire room seems to groan in protest as he leaves, but (y/n) can see the glittering excitement in their eyes. She smiles to herself. Tonight was a great night, but she knew it was going to get even better from now on.


	16. Bond

The living room is bathed in a butterscotch yellow warmth, the team basking in it's comforting light as their little party winds down. Sam grasps a microphone loosely in his hand, muscular arm wrapped around Bucky's shoulders, as he tries to lead a duet using a song called "Endless Love" by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross. The only issue is that Sam seems way too into it and Bucky is refusing to play Diana Ross. With beers in hand, Natasha and Steve sit comfortably in the couch next to the pair, swaying dramatically to the music as they sing along with Sam. Thor and Bruce gaze upon the scene fondly. Tony and Peter chat lightly about his schooling as Clint lurks in the background to steal some of Tony's expensive booze. Giggling quietly to herself, (y/n) begins to clean up the area, stacking plates and cups on top of each other without them noticing. Slipping into the kitchen area, her form hidden from their eyes, she dumps the pile of dirty dishes into the sink and begins to clean them. 

"What did I tell you about cleaning up after us?" A teasing voice causes the girl to jump, soap suds spraying anything within a 12 inch radius. Turning around, gloved hands still elbows deep into the water as she slowly continues to scrub the plates, she let's out an airy chuckle

"It's really not a big deal, Mr.Stark" She replies softly, smiling at the man leaning against the door frame, "Cleaning is kind of therapeutic for me, helps me feel like I'm contributing something to the team"

"Kid, How many times do I have to tell you this?" He slowly makes his way over to the sink, standing beside the girl with his arms crossed over his chest ,"You mean a lot to the team by just existing. You don't have to waste your time doing dishes to make us like you."

"I-I know-" She stutters slightly, a little taken aback by his kindness, "I-I just thought that-Maybe-uh..."

"Stitches, it's okay" He's quick to reassure the girl, chuckling softly at her embarrassed state ,"You can do dishes if you want to, weirdo. Just make sure that you don't forget what I said, okay?"

"Of course, Mr.Stark" She offers him a gentle smile and continues to scrub at the dirt staining the ceramic plates. The kitchen is silent save for the rhythmic sloshing of water as she washes the dishes. Theres another beat of silence before Tony is leaning up against the counter, clearing his throat awkwardly before speaking. (y/n) turns to stare at his profile, watching as his jaw flexes slightly, his rough hand moving up to scratch at his goatee. 

"I wanted to uh-come in here to-uh-" He clears his throat again, seemingly nervous ,"-that it was really brave of you to-uh- share your story with us."

Turning so that his chocolate brown orbs meet her own (e/c) eyes, she smiles at the tenderness beneath his confident gaze. 

"What you went through, Kid, was a lot..." He's more confident now, eyebrows furrowing as he recalls the story she told ,"How are you feeling? You know, having everything out in the open?"

"My past was something that I've tried to run away from for years...Something I tried to erase, but my scars served as a permanent reminder" She explains with a tired sigh, grabbing a towel to dry off her soaked hands as she continues, "As a kid, I thought that if I scrubbed my skin hard enough...The scars would disappear like dirt down a drain. Showing them to you guys today was hard, they were something I've loathed about myself my entire life, but it wasn't as hard as I originally expected it to be."

(y/n) watches nervously as Tony nods quietly, taking in her words carefully as she let's her tired body lean against the counter next to him. They both sit in a comfortable silence together, listening to the faint singing of the rest of the team in the living room. Over the past couple of weeks since she's been living in the compound, she's found herself gravitating towards the older man whenever Natasha wasn't available. At first, their relationship started out very friendly. She'd sit in while he worked on things, quietly observing his methodical tinkering, while he tried his best to explain to her what was going on. They'd share a corny joke every now and then, but their conversations were usually very surface level. Recently, however, she's found that Tony grew softer towards her. There was a new type of vulnerability in the way that they spoke to each other nowadays and it warmed (y/n)'s heart. 

"Sparing the gory details..." He suddenly begins, eyebrows furrowed slightly as he stares off into space, "I almost died when I was younger from some shrapnel shards stuck near my heart. If it wasn't for this thing in my chest-"

He grips onto the hem of his worn out Led Zeppelin shirt and lifts it up gently, revealing to the girl the cool blue glow of the device embedded into the middle of his chest. Her eyes widen at the sight, glancing up to his face as his own eyes meet hers. He taps a finger onto the metal ring of the arc reactor, smiling lightly.

"-I would probably be dead" He finishes. Moving his finger down, he gestures to the deep scaring encircling the device. She watches as the white engravement shifts on his skin with every breath he takes, branching out slightly across his chest like roots from a tree.

"For a long time, I saw this thing and the scar that came with it as a weakness. As something to be ashamed of, something that defined me" He continues, meeting her eyes again to offer her a gentle smile as he tugs down his shirt, "You and me. We're stronger because of what happened to us and the scars that are left are physical proof of that. Let's not be afraid to show it off, alright?"

"Mr. Stark...I don't know what to say-"

"Just promise me you'll try to stop being so ashamed of how you look, Kid."

"I promise"

(y/n) is almost surprised by how little she had hesitated. The way he had spoken to her, completely vulnerable and comforting, almost made her tear up. Staring at him now, the way his fatherly smile grows as he looks at her, she knew she could trust him with her life if the moment called for it. He was cocky and confident, but this was a side of him that she was seeing more often. She never got to have a father, growing up by herself and ordered around like some mutt, but she was sure that it would have felt something like this. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?"He asks, raising a teasing eyebrow at her

"Me? What? Oh!" (y/n) runs a hand through her (h/c) locks and chuckles lightly ," I just-uh-really appreciate you, I guess" 

"What is this, some chick flick movie?" He teases, before rolling his eyes and suddenly pulling her body into his, "I don't like hugs, but I'm making an exception cause it fits the moment"

Wrapping her arms around his torso, she embraces the man tightly, laughing softly into his chest at his somewhat awkward attempt at physical contact. With one of his hands patting her gently on the head the way a father may to their child, he finds his heart warm at the sight of her relaxed face. When (y/n) had first joined the team, he wasn't sure how to feel about her. She was quiet, reserved, and never seemed to want to take up any space in a room. She was the opposite of him and he didn't know how to approach that. It didn't help that she was younger. In his eyes, she was just another kid he could see himself loosing, blaming himself for their demise until he sunk down into his own grave. Looking down at her arms wrapped tightly around him, withered white lines marking her (s/c) skin, he finds himself sighing quietly. Tony knew that, in that small bonding moment, he had become this broken girls new parental figure just like he had with Peter. And as much as he knew he shouldn't get so attached, he was planning on doing a damn good job of it too.


	17. First Mission (pt.1)

Steve takes confident strides through the dimly lit hallway, fingers running themselves through his thick blonde locks as he rounds the corner. Slowing his pace down, baby blue eyes scanning the living room quietly, he smiles lightly at the sight before him. Sitting cross legged on the carpet, Peter scribbles something down on a pile of papers while taking small glances to the girl next to him. (y/n), sitting on top of the coffee table with her own pencil twirling around in her fingers, laughs at something he had said. Looking at them, he almost feels bad for interrupting. What he was seeing was a small slice of the 'normal life' he secretly always wanted to go back and live. Quickly shaking the thought from his head, he makes his way over to the pair 

"Hey, Kid"

"Yeah" The two answer at the same time, their eyes shining with a strange child like innocence when they look up at the taller man. Steve laughs

"I meant, Peter" He teases the girl lightly before clearing his throat to continue ,"Go and see Stark. We're heading out on a mission in two hours and you need to be briefed."

Peter, nodding in understanding, takes a quick glance at the girl next to him. His excited smile slowly turning down into a frown upon seeing the slight disheartened look in the girls eyes. Steve, upon seeing the small interaction, is quick to explain

"(y/n)-" He smiles at the surprised look that crosses her face ,"-Natasha is waiting for you downstairs. She'll be the one to get you ready."

"Get ready for what?" (y/n) knew what he had meant, but she needed to hear it for herself. She needed him to say it out loud so that she knew she wasn't dreaming. He chuckles heartily, turning to leave the pair

"Get ready for the mission. You're coming with" And with those final words, his muscular form disappears down the hallway again. Peter breaks out into one of the largest smiles (y/n) had ever seen, pride filling his teddy bear brown eyes as he stares at the girl still in slight shock at what she had heard. 

"You're going on a mission, (y/n)!" Peter states excitedly, hand gripping her shoulder to shake her lightly, she smiles

"I'm going on a mission!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nat?" tugging open the heavy metal doors to the training room, her (e/c) orbs scan the area for any sign of her red haired friend. Slowly stepping onto the navy blue padded floor, sneakers sinking slightly into the foam, she calls out the woman's name again.

"Over here, babe!" Natasha's head suddenly pops out from inside the changing rooms, her usually stoic expression replaced by one of enthusiasm. Chuckling lightly at the pet name, (y/n) quickly makes her way over to the dressing rooms, Letting Natasha close the door behind the two before walking over to a light colored locker built into the brick walls across from them.

"Here-" She swings open the locker and tosses the girl a pile of clothes ,"-put these on. It's not much right now, but maybe Stark'll help you make your own suit when we get back."

Catching the black mass in mid air easily, she holds the matte fabric between her fingers and scans the article of clothing as it releases itself from it's previously crumpled position. It's almost exactly like Natasha's own catsuit, the only difference being the lack of her iconic black widow symbol printed around the waist. Quickly stripping down, (y/n) yanks onto the suit until it sits comfortably on her shoulders, zipping up the fabric so that her chest isn't exposed. Natasha wolf whistles suddenly and (y/n) can't help but burst into a fit of laughter at the way Natasha winks at her

"You rock it better than I can, damn!" Natasha teases, a playful smirk playing on her pink lips.

"Oh stop it, Nat!" (y/n) whines. Tugging at the skin tight leather, she finds herself already sweating. Finally adjusting the suit until she's somewhat comfortable, (y/n) takes a second to look into the mirror hanging on the wall beside her. As much as she hated letting anyone know that she even had a body underneath the usual sweats and hoodie, she found herself slightly admiring the way the suit made her look. It was sexy, of course, but it brought on a wave of confidence to see herself wearing something like Natasha. A woman she looked up to and admired for her strength and self assured nature. Seeing herself in the costume made (y/n) feel a bit like her for once. It was different, but it was a good type of different.

"One more thing" Natasha comes up from behind the girl still admiring herself in the mirror, folding a piece of fabric into the girls hand before explaining ,"You have to wear this too. Fury's orders"

"A mask?" Unfolding the black fabric, her eyebrows furrow in confusion. Natasha, upon seeing her hesitance, takes it upon herself to put the cloth on the girl herself. Gently pulling it over (y/n)'s head, the fabric pooling slightly around her neck and chest, Natasha tugs the front of it over the girls nose

"It's a mask AND-" She reaches behind the girl and tugs the fabric over her head, the hood covering most of her face without the girl being completely blinded ,"-a hood."

"Why do I need these?" 

"Fury was finally granted access to a sacred temple in the jungle of Cambodia. They cleared out all of the tourists and gave us two days to do what we need to do. We have reason to believe that Hydra set up a base there and he would like to make sure that your identity is kept hidden from them" Natasha explains

"Do you really think...Hydra...is going to be there?" 

"Fury is 80% sure that they're there..." Natasha places a gentle hand onto the girls shoulder, seeing a sliver of fear pass through the (e/c) pools of the girls eyes ,"He wouldn't have wanted you to go if he thought that you would be in danger, okay? I promise...I won't let anything happen to you, (y/n)" 

Slowly tilting her head up so that she meets Natasha gaze, she finds her chest warm at the comforting confidence exuding from the woman's smile. Of course (y/n) was afraid. What Hydra did to her was unforgivable and would haunt her for the rest of her life, but she was different now. The fear she felt towards them wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be because now she was stronger, more sure of herself, and most importantly...She had a team.

"I trust you, Nat" She finally replies, her voice quiet. Natasha takes a hand and yanks of the girls hood suddenly, ruffling her fingers in her (h/c) locks. 

"Enough of the sentimental stuff!" Natasha scoffs, punching the girl lightly in the bicep before ushering towards the door ,"Don't want you to be late for your first mission, right?"

"Alright Alright!" Quickly jogging over to the woman, they both exit the changing room with smiles on their faces, walking side by side with a confident strut to their steps. 

"By the way-" Natasha begins, smirking towards the slightly shorter girl ,"-What weapon do you specialize in?"

"Name any and I probably know how to use it"

"Oh...This is going to be fun!"


	18. First Mission (pt.2)

"Do you have a...four?"

"Go fish"

"Oh come on!" Peter laughs, body leaning back as he stares at (y/n) incredulously ,"I've said every card by now, you have to have a four!"

"I promise I don't have a four-" She raises a cocky eyebrow at the boy and chuckles ,"-Now go fish, loser"

Grumbling quietly, the boy fishes yet another card from the pile between them, adding it to his incredible collection barely balancing in his hands. Before she's able to ask her own question though, Sam suddenly throws an arm over the girls shoulder and smiles

"Alright children, playtime is over" He motions over to the team beginning to stand from their own seats, bodies moving methodically as they prepare themselves for the mission ,"We're landing in 10"

"Got it, Sammy, Thank you" Standing up from her seat, placing her singular card down for Peter to see, she chuckles at the way his jaw slacks open in disbelief

"Joker?"

"What? You never asked for it!"

"(y/n)" He whines cutely, beginning to collect and put away the deck, "You don't use the Joker cards in go fish!"

"How was I supposed to know, you never told me!" Smirking slightly she throws a wink over her shoulder before she's turning towards the small locker near the front of the quinjet. Opening up the compartment, her (e/c) eyes land on the pair of collapsible batons Natasha had suggested she used. Her soft hands wrap around the metal rods, body immediately responding to it's familiar cold touch. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this, (y/n)?" Bruce appears to her left, his arms crossed against his chest as he leans into the wall ,"You can stay behind in the jet and just take care of us afterwords, you don't have to fight if you don't want to..."

(y/n) turns so that she's facing the curly haired man, offering him a reassuring smile when she meets his anxiety filled eyes. Bruce had been checking up on her frequently after she had opened up to the team, trying his best to create a comfortable atmosphere for the girl and even offering to be a person to talk to whenever she had her night terrors. (y/n) grew close to the scientist and she appreciated his efforts, but this was something she knew she had to do. All of her life, she spent her days living in terror because of Hydra. Now was her chance to fight back, face her fears in the literal sense, and come out stronger. 

"I want to help, Dr.Banner-" She nods her head as if she's trying to convince herself as well ,"-I want to fight and I want to win. I can do this."

"Alright, I trust you, (y/n)" 

"Avengers!" Steve's authoritative voice cuts through the air, hands resting upon the brown belt wrapped around his waist ,"We're going down in groups and splitting up to cover more area. Once the perimeter is checked, we'll rendezvous at the temple and go from there. Each team will have a map to use to locate the temple, be there by the time to sun sets."

"Barton, Romanoff, and Banner-" Tony steps out from the pilots den, his suit of armor glowing to life as he moves forward ,"-You're with me. Thor and Peter, you guy's go with Rogers."

"Sam-" Steve begins, tightening the tan gloves around his wrists, "-you take Bucky and (y/n). I want all of you to stay near the back of the group, keep the healer safe."

"You got it, Cap" Same replies nonchalantly, adjusting the cherry red goggles around his eyes. Steve then turns to (y/n), raising an eyebrow in her direction 

"Don't engage if you don't have to, (y/n)" He begins, concern filling his sky blue eyes as he stares at her ,"This is your first mission, be safe out there, alright?"

"Of course, Captain" 

"Oh lighten up, Rogers!" Natasha wraps an arm around the girls waist and pulls her close, chuckling lightly at the way Steve rolls his eyes at her ,"She'll do just fine! Now, let's head out and kick some ass!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Tony quickly adds before opening up the hatch, the massive metal door gliding open to reveal a dense jungle behind it ,"Let's get this show on the road"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approximately 1 hour later 

The moist summer air surrounds the pair of bodies like a fog, warm tangerine sun rays illuminating the mist as if they were particles of stardust as it flowed through the jungle. (y/n)'s head slowly tilts up, (e/c) eyes squinting slightly at the towering trees before her. Their branches swayed lightly, massive leaves rustling in the light breeze. Turning around, walking backwards now, she watches as the setting sun casts a fiery red glow across the horizon. They only had about an hour left of daylight before they would be plunged into complete darkness. Sam had flown over to Steve's group to help with something a while ago and still wasn't back. The in-ear comms have been quiet. (y/n) couldn't help the anxiety that crawled through her skin.

"You doing okay?" Bucky's gentle voice pulls the girl from her thoughts, her body quickly twisting back around. Noticing the amount of space between them, she jogs forward until they are both walking side by side. 

"I'm fine, just a little...Nervous" She replies honestly, avoiding his worried gaze as they continue walking. 

"It's alright to be nervous. " He reassures quickly, offering a kindhearted smile ,"First mission and all, it's normal to be anxious"

"I just hope I do a good job, you know? I feel like I need to prove myself or something..."

"(y/n), you don't need to prove anything. You're good at what you do and you're valuable to the team, nobody here is questioning that. I promise"

"Thank you, Bucky" She replies sincerely. Theres a comfortable silence that falls between them, the sound of crunching leaves beneath their boots the only noise to fill the air as they walk. After about a minute or so though, Bucky clears his throat suddenly

"I-uh" He's hesitant to begin but continues anyways, eyes softening when he glances at her ,"I want to apologize for uh-not remembering you-"

"Bucky, you don't have to apologize. It's fine, really-"

"No, it's not..." He's quick to interrupt, sadness swirling in his steel colored eyes ,"You saved my life and gave me a kind voice to hold onto when Hydra made a monster out of me. It's awful of me to not even remember who you are."

"You had your memories stolen from you, Bucky, I'm not upset" she defends, her voice confident as she continues ,"Plus, i'm used to starting over when it comes to you. Don't worry too much about how I feel, I promise I'm fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Your memories were erased every single month, but that didn't stop me from trying to get close to you" (y/n) explains, a fond smile pulling at her lips ,"I'd have to reintroduce myself to you after every memory wipe. When we'd finally become somewhat close, your time would be up. I'd cease to exist to you and the cycle would start over."

"I'm sorry-"

"No" She quickly shuts him down, chuckling lightly at the surprised look that crosses his face ,"No more being sorry. I'm not upset about what happened because now, I have this"

"Have what?"

"Another chance to be your friend" A sweet smile makes it's way onto her face, (e/c) eyes shining with confidence as she stares at the super soldier ,"One without a time limit."

Before he's able to respond, the soft crack of a twig catches both of their attentions. Heads snapping to the shrubbery behind the pair, their eyes searching through the darkness for any abnormalities. (y/n) swiftly pulls out her batons from their holsters, gripping them tightly in her soft hands. 

"Stay behind me" Bucky's voice is barely a whisper, his flesh arm wrapping protectively around around her torso before shes moved behind his massive body. She complies, her head peeking out from behind him as he continues towards the noise. They both walk in an eerie silence, bodies crouched low as they push through the ferns covering their path.

"Did Hydra give you the hearing test?" He asks quietly, steel eyes focused before him as the two make their way further through the thick vegetation. (y/n)'s grip onto her batons tighten

"Yeah"

"How did you do?"

"98% success rate"

"Better than I did" he chuckles lightly

"Why are you asking?" 

"I'm going to rely on your ears" He explains quietly, glancing down at the girl before quickly focusing his attention back to his front ,"Listen for any noises. Tell me where you hear them"

Giving the man a quick nod, (y/n) tries to focus her hearing. (e/c) eyes flutter shut, nose scrunching slightly, as she begins to listen. It's as if she's now seeing the world through an empty abyss, all noise immediately amplified and pin pointed through a wave of white ripples that flow across her vision from a concentrated spot. Suddenly, a white wave flows through the tar black lake of her mind as if a stone had been thrown somewhere near her right side. Footsteps. Hurried and careless. Her eyes snap open, hands tugging lightly at Bucky's uniform. 

"Footsteps" She whispers, eyes frantic as she scans the bushes to her side ,"Right side. Too close for comfort"

Raising his gun up, he follows the direction her eyes are focused on and begins to move directly towards the footsteps. She carefully follows. the world plunges into a haunting silence, their bodies creeping ever so slowly through the underbrush. Small goosebumps peppered her (s/c) skin suddenly. A trained bodily response to the feeling of being watched. Closing her eyes again, ears straining to hear anything out of the ordinary, her body freezes. Breathing. Shallow breathing coming from right above the pair. Craning her head up, her eyes widen at the sight of about a dozen glowing green goggles staring straight back at her. 

"Bucky!-" Her cry is cut short when the group of Hydra agents leap down from the towering trees, gloved hands reaching for their weapons as they land.

"Get the Revenant!" Upon hearing the order from one of the taller masked men, 3 of the agents split from the group and start sprinting towards her. The rest of the Hydra Agents go after Bucky, gun fire filling the air as they begin to fight. Grasping her batons tightly in her hands, knuckles turning pale, she meets the small group of men halfway. Just before she clashes with the man just in front of her, she drops down to her knees and slides through the dirt underneath his open legs. Leaping up from the ground, she twists her body around and swings the thick metal baton with a strength that could shatter bone. It smashes into the mans shoulder with a sickening crack, his body crumbling to the ground. 

"Immobilize her!" Before she's able to react, one of the other men tackle her to the ground. She lands onto the hard dirt path with a groan. The agent is quick to straddle the girls waist, gloved hands pinning her arms above her head. Her mask falls down to her neck and she shivers at the way he smiles at the sight. They knew who she was.

"Cuff her" She watches with panicked eyes as the other man begins to hurriedly make his way over to her arms, hands fiddling around with a pair of metal cuffs she knows she wouldn't be able to escape from. Thrashing against his hold, she bucks her hips up suddenly which causes the agent sitting on her to jerk his own body forward. Seeing the exposed skin of his neck peek out from beneath his thickly padded suit, she thrusts her head forward and clamps her jaws down onto the muscle. (y/n) rips off the flesh between her teeth, spitting out the crimson colored chunk onto the grassy patch of ground nearest to her. He screams out in agony, throwing himself off of her body and frantically pressing his hands against the bleeding wound. Without wasting a second, eyes focused on the man above her laying body, (y/n) flings her legs over her own head. Hooking her calves around his neck with a crushing strength, she hurls his body forward. He crashes down onto his wounded friend with a pained grunt. Jumping up to her feet, she spits out the leftover blood in her mouth

"You crazy bi-" before the agent she had bitten can spit the insult out, she's swinging her baton at his head. One hit and he's out like a light. Turning to his friend pleading for mercy, she gives him the same fate without any hesitation. 3 agents down. Turning on her heels, she searches the jungle for her lost super soldier, (e/c) eyes scanning between every tree for him. Bodies are strewn across the forest floor. He took care of almost all of them. The firing of a gun catches her attention. Snapping her eyes towards the direction of the echoing bang, she can make out the silhouettes of two people fighting in the distance. 

"Bucky!" Running through the dense vegetation, crushing the ferns and bushes clinging helplessly to her legs, (y/n) rushes to her friends aid. Eye's focused on the two equally sized men, she watches as Bucky tries to pry himself out the agents hold, arm wrapped tightly around his neck as he squeezes the air out of the super soldier. (y/n) finds her slightly aching body picking up speed, boots throwing up dirt as she sprints towards the pair. Just when she's close enough, the girl springs forward and uses the mans shoulders to propel her body around his like a stripper pole. Using the second of vulnerability he has, she kicks Bucky out of the mans grasp and throws her own body on top of the Hydra agents massive shoulder. Snaking her legs around his neck and squeezing, she shoves her fingers into the agents eyes and holds on for dear life. Like a bull and it's rider, the man screams out in pain as he tries to knock the girl off. Bucky, seeing the frightening interaction, uses his own body to tackle the man from the knees. His body folds over and lands onto the ground with a thundering echo. (y/n) rolls off, labored breath filling the air as she stand onto her feet. The man is out cold.

"Are you okay?" Bucky rushes over to her side, worry filled eyes widening at the sight of blood splattering her face ,"Are you bleeding?"

"It's not mine" She quickly reassures, "I'm fine, I promise. What about you? You had to fight an entire group just now..."

"I'm okay, don't worry about-" 

"Buck" She warns gently. Sighing quietly, he offers her his flesh arm. Looking upon the limb, (y/n) can see a tear in his uniform near his shoulder. Grazed by a bullet. Gingerly grasping onto his bicep, she places a soft hand on top of the bleeding gash. Her palm glows a dandelion color, healing energy seeping into his wound. Pressing further into the gash, she watches as it begins to stitch itself from the inside out. Finally, the injury disappears, making a new home onto her own (s/c) skin with a stinging sensation. 

"Thank you, (y/n)" 

"It's my job, isn't it?" She chuckles lightly, smacking the exposed flesh of his arm playfully before turning around in a circle to observe their surroundings ,"I think that was all of them. I counted about a dozen before all hell broke loose"

"That sounds about right"

"Do you think the others are okay?"

"They're fine, (y/n)" Bucky offers a comforting smile ,"Comms are down, but I'm sure they're at the temple. Let's head over, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Hey-" Bucky places a gentle hand on her shoulder ,"-For a first mission, you're doing really well. All that's left is to get home safely, alright? 

Sticking a rough hand into her (h/c) locks, he ruffles her hair and chuckles at the way she scrunches her nose up cutely in frustration. 

"Come on, punk" he motions for her to follow him, beginning to make his way through the jungle with her at his heels ,"Let's finish this"


	19. First Mission (pt.3)

"Bucky, (y/n)!" Steve's slightly panicked voice calls out to the pair as they break through the tree line, baby blue eyes widening slightly at the blood staining their suits ,"Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Cap. Not our blood." (y/n) answers for the both of them, eyes scanning the group for any missing people. She breathes out a sigh of relief upon seeing everyone safe. Walking over to join the team, she notes their disheveled appearances. Peter, yanking off his mask, asks the question on every bodies mind.

"What happened out there?" 

"Too damn many of them, that's what happened" Sam groans, rubbing at his sore muscles

"They seem to have attacked everyone, maybe even at the same time" Thor adds, leaning against Clint who nods in agreement. 

"It was some sort of trap" Natasha explains, running her fingers through her messy red hair ,"They knew we were coming. Disabled our comms, ambushed each team, everything. We took care of them, but we still don't know what they wanted."

"They wanted me." (y/n)'s voice catches all of their attentions, heads turning to stare at the girl lost in her own thoughts. Tony, leaning up against the temples stone walls with his suit propped up next to him, furrows his eyebrows in confusion

"They aren't supposed to know you're even alive, how could they have known about you being here?"

"They called me 'Revenant'" she subconsciously runs a hand through her (h/c) locks and rests her palm on the nape of her neck ,"They knew I was their lost project."

"That still doesn't make any sense...You just joined the team, you haven't even been introduced to the public yet"

A silence falls upon the team, all of them wracking their brains of any explanation. Hand still resting at the base of her neck, (y/n) rubs her fingers against her tense muscles in a soothing manner. Her (e/c) eyes widen suddenly, thumb grazing a bump not meant to be there. 

"They tracked me..." her voice is barely above a whisper. Nobody hears her, the group throwing out random theories while she focuses her attention elsewhere. Pressing harder into the barely noticeable lump just beneath her hairline, her head begins to pound. It's then she finally remembers what happened. Turning to Natasha standing on her left, (y/n) grabs a hold of the small blade strapped to her thigh. Her blood boils as rage fills her entire being

"(y/n), what are you doing?!" Bruce's panicked voice cuts through the air and suddenly all eyes are on the girl stabbing a knife into the back of her own neck. (y/n) ignores their frantic protesting, avoiding their hands as they try to get her to stop, and continues to push the blade through her skin without any hesitation. She'd have to work quickly if she was going to be able to do this without them intervening. As soon as a slice had been made, she tosses the bloodied blade to the side, fingers immediately digging themselves into the slit. Hissing in pain, she finally finds what she's looking for. Grabbing a hold of the cold metal cube logged deep in her flesh, she tears the device out with a pained cry. Slapping a hand onto the back of her neck, blood seeping between her fingers, she quickly heals the gaping hole. When she's finished, she slowly meets the eyes of the ones around her. Holding up the small black cube in between her fingers, the team shifts their gazes onto it.

"They've been tracking me this entire time" She explains, her voice shaking as the rage she feels begins to slip out ,"They chipped me like a dog when I was 4. I never remembered they did until now because this...thing...was designed to make you forget it even existed."

"They chipped you? What kind of messed up person chips a toddler" Tony scrunches up his face in disgust, taking the black cube from the girl and inspecting it's blood covered surface

"Hydra, that's who" Bruce replies.

"I ruined this mission. I completely gave away our positions." She avoids their gazes, crossing her arms over her chest as if shielding herself from them ,"I'm sorry, guys. I should have never have come"

Suddenly, a hand places itself gently on her shoulder. Hesitantly, she looks up and meets the blue eyed gaze of Steve. He smiles kindly at her. Something she didn't expect to happen.

"You didn't ruin anything, (y/n)" He reassures her ,"This whole mission was rigged from the start. You didn't know, you can't blame yourself for something out of your control."

"I still put you in danger, Cap, all of you..."

"We're put in danger all the time, Stitches, with or without you." Tony cuts in, tossing the metal cube into the air only to catch it with his other hand ,"Plus, you've given us something valuable to use"

"What?"

"I bet you fifty dollars, Fury is going to shit his pants when we show him this" Tony nudges Steve 

"Without the colorful imagery, Tony's right" Steve sighs, offering a comforting smile ,"Fury will consider this mission a success because of this. He'll be able to use the tracker to find the rest of the Hydra organization. All Thanks to you, of course"

"Come on-" Tony teases, speaking to Steve as if he were a child ,"Say it with me: Fury is going to...shit...his...pants"

"Stark" 

"I know you can do it, buddy. Go ahead, you can say it: Shit"

"Tony!-"

"Alright-" Natasha quickly intervenes, wrapping a protective arm around (y/n) to lead her away from the two men,"-Let's go home before another civil war breaks out"

(y/n) watches as the group bursts into a fit of laughter, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as they all begin to walk back to the jet. Catching Thor's and Bruce's confused faces mirroring her own, she silently questions them. They shrug their shoulders, awkward smiles pulling at their lips.

"We don't get it either" Thor sighs. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later

The world is basked in a tar black darkness, city lights below them glowing like fireflies through the night. Staring out of the small window, body leaning against the cold metal wall with her feet propped up on the seat, (y/n) watches as ash grey clouds whip past the wing of the plane. She's silent, eyebrows knit together as she let's her thoughts run rampant through her pounding head. 

"Hey, babe" A soft voice pulls the girl from her thoughts, head turning to meet the kind blue eyes of Natasha. Lifting (y/n)'s legs up, she takes a seat onto the bench next to her, placing her legs back down onto her lap. Just her presence is enough to help soothe the girls anxious body

"Hey, Nat" She replies quietly, forcing a small smile before turning her attention back out into the night sky. 

"You've been quiet." Natasha states, eyeing the girl suspiciously ,"Peter wanted me to see if you were okay. Said that you didn't want to play cards with him"

"I just wasn't in a...card playing mood. I'm fine, Nat, really."

"You're shit at lying, you know that?" 

"Yeah, I know..." finally turning to meet her gaze, (y/n) chuckles lightly, fingers fiddling with each other nervously. Natasha, noticing the movement, gently holds the girls hands in hers. 

"You're upset. Tell me why" 

"All this time-" (y/n) tries to find the right words, ,"-I thought I finally escaped, rid myself of those parasites, but...They were always there, watching my every move to figure out how to drag me back to that horrible place. I thought I was safe but, the monster was right behind me this whole time."

"You didn't know and you can't change whats been done, (y/n)" Natasha rubs a gentle thumb over the girls knuckles ,"Hydra knows you exist and will stop at nothing to try and get you back. The thing about that is...it'll be okay."

"What do you mean?"

"You're family now, (y/n), and family protects each other. We know their plan and we'll be prepared for the next time they so much as breath in your direction."

"Natasha, I-I don't know" (y/n) lets out a tired sigh, heart aching as she continues ,"m-maybe it would just be better if I left the team altogether. I'm just going to put you guys in danger-"

"You, off the team?" Natasha scoffs, patting on the girls thigh still resting on her own legs ,"(y/n), I told you. You're family. Nobody is going to take my family away, no one"

"Nat-"

"Shut up and get over here" Throwing the girls legs off of her, she opens up her arms and ushers (y/n) forward. Scooting closer to the woman, she lets her head rest on her shoulder. Natasha quickly pulls (y/n) closer, arms wrapping protectively around her body. A comforting warmth fills the two as they take in each others presence. Natasha always knew how to soothe the girl, never beating around the bush when it came to issues like this. She was blunt and told things like how they were, (y/n) appreciated that. Sometimes, life sucked, but Natasha always found solutions to problems instead of pacifiers. That was rare to find. A few minutes pass before Natasha finally speaks again.

"I promised you earlier, babe-" Natasha leans her head so that it's resting on top of (y/n)'s, a fond smile pulling at her lips ,"-I'm never going to let anything happen to you. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not"

"Thank you, Nat. I don't think there's anyone else i'd rather be stuck with." (y/n) chuckles lightly

"Now...let's go play some cards!" Natasha hops up out of the seat and tugs at (y/n)'s arms, dragging her up with a smirk ,"The spider kid looks lonely, come on"

"Alright, Alright! Didn't know you wanted to lose at cards so badly"

"Excuse me? Is that a challenge I hear?"

"...Maybe..."

"Oh, you're so on, Stitches"


	20. A Chance At Normal

\------2 days later------

"When are you guy's coming back?" she tries to hide the disappointment in her voice, (e/c) eyes avoiding the steely grey orbs staring at her smaller form

"It'll only be a day trip, (y/n)" Bucky reassures the girl, finding himself smiling at the way her nose crinkles up ,"What? You gonna miss me or something?"

Snorting, she shoves him lightly. After the mission and their talk, the two had grown a lot closer than before. They were more comfortable with each other. It was something (y/n) found herself thinking about a lot the past couple of days. She never expected to have the chance to get to know him again and now here they were. She still couldn't believe it

"Miss a loser like you?" She laughs at the dramatically hurt look that crosses his face ,"Of course I am"

"We'll be back before you know it"

"Yeah, yeah" She crosses her arms over her chest, a wave of sadness washing over her ,"see you later, I guess"

"Are you upset? Is it cause you can't come with us?" He tilts his head down, dark hair falling slightly in his face as he examines her

"It's not that, I just-" She sighs lightly, meeting his worried gaze ,"-I feel like the reason I can't go is because I messed up so badly last time..."

"(y/n), I promise you, it's not like that" Bucky quickly reassures ,"We just have to keep you safe right now. You did great on the mission, you'll be out there with us before you know it"

"Fine, I'll drop it..." She nudges his cold metal arm playfully ,"But only because you complimented me"

"That's all it takes, huh?"

"Shut up and go!" She shoves his muscular body away from her, laughing as he rolls his eyes ,"See you later, loser"

"See ya, punk"

With crossed arms, (y/n) watches the man jog over to the growing group of people gathering outside near the Quin jet. The Avengers, all suited up and ready to to go, begin their departure. Before they leave though, the team suddenly turns towards her. Their arms raised up as they wave at her goofily. She knows for a fact that it was Natasha's idea. She was always trying to find ways to make the girl smile, even including the team whenever she could. It was as if she had a sixth sense when it came to (y/n)'s mood and knew just how to cheer her up. She waves back, chuckling lightly

"Don't get too hurt out there!" She calls out to them. Tony smirks playfully and she can already feel a smile tugging at her own lips

"Can't promise anything, Stitches!"

"Tony!" The man gives her a quick wink before disappearing into the jet, the door gliding close. Her heart aches slightly as a feeling of loneliness washes over her. Turning on her heels, hands shoved deep into her hoodie pockets, she walks back into the living room. Glancing up at the clock hanging up on the wall, she sighs. 4:30 in the morning. Plopping down onto the soft grey couch, she reaches for the remote and switches on the T.V.. If she was going to be sitting around for hours, she might as well study up on pop culture while she was at it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Stark?" Peter calls out into the seemingly empty compound, navy bag slung loosely around his shoulder as he rubs his tired eyes. 

"Peter?" Upon hearing the familiar feminine voice, Peter's body seems to respond immediately. Striding around the corner and into the living room, his hazel eyes land on the girl he always found himself wanting to be around.

"H-hey, (y/n)!" he shoves his hands into his armpits and smiles ,"What are you doing here?"

"I live here, weirdo" She laughs. His smile only grows wider upon hearing it. He loved her laugh

"Yeah, that was a stupid question..."

"What are you doing here? It's like five in the morning" She chuckles, eyebrows raised playfully. Holding up his backpack for her to see, he motions towards it 

"I was looking for Mr.Stark, I thought that maybe he could help me with some homework before I headed to school" He explains

"Tony went out on a mission with the others, they've been gone since four"

"Man, that sucks" He grumbles quietly before chucking his bag to the side and making his way over to the couch she sits on ,"What are you watching?"

"I think it's called 'High School Musical'" She motions to the T.V., colorfully dressed characters dancing across the screen. Peter can't help but laugh at the confused look that crosses her face, plopping down into the soft cushions beside her

"Why this movie? It's so corny"

"I never actually went to school..." (y/n) explains, voice quiet as embarrassment floods her body ,"I wanted to know what it was like"

"You never went to school?" 

"I lived underground for 19 years and then in cryo-chamber for another decade" (y/n) states bitterly, body curling into itself as her lips pull into a small pout. Peter immediately softens upon seeing her vulnerable state

"I-I'm sorry, (y/n), I-I didn't mean to embarrass you! It's just that-" he points to the movie, chuckling lightly at the way the students sing dramatically during a basketball game ,"-this is nothing like real school"

"It's not?"

"I don't think there's a single movie out there that does show what real school is like" Peter explains, trying to make the girl feel better about the situation ,"School is about making friends, learning things you won't use in real life, and-"

"I feel like you didn't finish your sentence" 

"I just got an idea" Peter's body almost vibrates from excitement at what hes about to propose, hazel eyes shining as he meets her confused face ,"You should go with me today!"

"Go where?"

"High School! Come to school with me! You're never going to be able to know what it's like unless you actually go!" Peter explains. (y/n) stares at the boy in disbelief. Go to school? The thought terrified her, but something about the hopeful look in Peter's eyes made a spark of enthusiasm shoot through her anxious body. 

"Peter, would they even let me in?" (y/n) laughs, leaning back against the sofa's armrest ,"I'm not a student"

"So, we'll just sneak you in" Peter shrugs, a goofy smile tugging at his lips

"I still don't know, Peter, what if we get in trouble?"

"Look, teachers stop taking role after the first semester, the school is massive, students are too tired to care, nobody will notice you're even there!"

"You're really sure about this, huh?"

"I just want to give you a little slice of what you missed, that's all"

Looking into his warm chocolate colored eyes, she finds herself opening up to the idea. Hydra took away her childhood, replaced toys with hand guns, and told her to play doctor before she even knew what the word meant. This was another chance for her to experience a normal life, live a day in the shoes of a girl that couldn't exist. 

"What time do we need to leave?" Peter's face practically lights up, crooked smile on full display 

"You'll come with me?"

"I'll go with you, weirdo" She laughs ,"Just let me get ready"


	21. First Day of School

"Peter-" (y/n)'s nervous hands find themselves pulling roughly at the sleeves of the jean jacket Maria had gifted her a week before ,"-This is is insane"

Several feet ahead of the pair, groups of teens around their age were congregating near the front doors. Thousands of them, talking and laughing about things (y/n) couldn't understand. Her mind buzzed with an anxious excitement at the way nobody seemed to notice her. She was blending in. She was normal. Her soft fingers reach out to grab the hem of Peter's hoodie comforting herself in a way by making sure he was close by. He glances at her and smiles, his hazel eyes glowing in the morning sunlight cresting the horizon behind them

"Here-" He motions lightly towards the glass doors, a parting in the crowd making a clean path for them to go through ,"-Let's head inside. I have to get to my locker before people start crowding the halls"

Nodding in agreement, (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes widen at the sight of Peter moving forward without her. Without really realizing or even caring, she reaches out and quickly grasps Peters hand in her own, squeezing it as if reassuring herself she wasn't alone. A faint blush dusts the boy's face

"Uh, (y-y/n)?" Peter chokes out quietly

"Yeah?" Peter stares at her (e/c) eyes and chuckles lightly at the glowing innocence he finds in them. She doesn't know. Shaking his head, he clears his throat to try and distract from the growing red hue on his cheeks

"Never mind" He reassures, letting a goofy smile tug at his lips when he begins to walk towards the doors ,"Let's start your first day!"

"Where are we going after we get your stuff?" 

"Chemistry!"

"Chemistry?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chemistry" The word comes out as a low grumble, child-like frustration lacing her quiet words when they pass her soft lips. Peter chuckles quietly beside her, eyes never leaving the front of the room as he listens intently to the teacher. With her head resting on top of the blacktop table, she turns so that she's looking up at the boy. She pouts

"Peter, I don't understand any of this..." She whispers

"It's okay, (y/n)" He reassures her, a fond smile pulling at his lips when he sees her nose scrunch up cutely in frustration ,"I didn't bring you here to learn. I brought you here to hang out and experience what school is like. I'm not expecting you to know what's happening"

"Still-" she begins, an embarrassed look crossing her face when she continues ,"-I just feel kind of dumb, you know?"

"You're not dumb, I promise" Peter is quick to argue, hand finding hers underneath the table to give her a comforting squeeze. To her, it was just a kind gesture, something she was familiar with considering Natasha's habit of using physical affection towards the girl. To Peter however, his stomach filled with butterflies. Suddenly, the room begins to burst with noise. (y/n) raises her head from the table and runs a hand through her (h/c) locks, (e/c) eyes anxiously scanning the room. All around her, the teens are rising from their seats and bustling around, chairs scraping against the tiled floor as they rush from one side of the room to the next. (y/n) subconsciously cowers closure to Peter upon seeing the frantic movement. 

"What's going on? Did something happen?" She asks, fear evident in her soft voice. Peter laughs to her surprise

"No, Nothing happened-" Peter soothes quickly, motioning over to a couple words scribbled across the whiteboard ahead of them ,"-It's a Lab day."

"Lab? Like what Bruce and Tony do?" 

"Yeah! The teacher gave us a Lab assignment to do, so now everybody is getting to work" Peter explains kindly, standing up from his seat and gently tugging the girl up from hers as well ,"I'll show you what to do!"

Leaving her for a moment, Peter comes back with a pair of green tinted goggles in each hand. Handing one of them over to her, he begins to place his own over his eyes. She copies him. Explaining the project to the girl quickly, (y/n) not understanding anything and nodding along awkwardly, they get to work. 

"You're sure this will be okay?" (y/n) asks the boy hesitantly, hands gripping at his arms as she stands behind him to peek over his shoulder ,"It won't...explode...or something?"

"Don't worry, (y/n)" She watches anxiously as he begins to stir in a strange looking substance into another vile of strong smelling liquid ,"The school wouldn't allow us to do anything that could result in an explosion. Trust me, it'll be okay"

Stirring in another liquid to the concoction, Peter opens what looks to be a tea bag and gently hangs it inside the bottle. Tilting it away from the pair, (y/n) watches in child-like wonder as a puff of grey smoke get's released into the air. Peter's eyes are fixed upon (y/n) as she gasps at the sight of the cloud dissipating, he smiles at the happy look on her soft features. 

"That was so cool, Peter!" She suddenly turns to the boy and grabs at the sleeves of his sweater excitedly, a few eyes staring at the pair curiously ,"You do this everyday?"

"Nah, we do a lot of paperwork usually" Peter explains ,"Luckily, you came in on the right day!"

"Man, I wasn't sure about this whole 'school thing'-," A smile makes it's way across her face, (e/c) eyes glowing in delight ,"-but it's turning out to be really fun! Thank you, Peter"

"It's no problem, (y/n). I-I'm just happy to see you having a good time"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peter-" (y/n) leans over slightly to whisper into Peter's ear, soft fingers grasping the small plastic tray tightly in her hands ,"-What is that?"

"...Pizza?" 

"What's 'pizza'?" 

"You've nev-!" His voice comes out louder than he expected and is quick to lower it to a frantic whisper ,"You've never had pizza?"

"No-" She politely bows her head down when the woman behind the glass plops a triangular slice of the strange looking food onto her plate ,"When I was homeless, I lived off of cold canned foods. When I got a job, I lived off of coffee and pastries. Is this a pastry? 

"Well, no, it's a-um-" He's momentarily distracted by the woman handing him some food as well, adding a quiet thanks before continuing ,"It's bread, a tomato sauce, and cheese. They bake it so it's all melty and stuff"

They depart from the growing line of kids getting their own foods, Peter handing a woman a few dollars to pay for the pair, and slowly begin to walk over to the back of the cafeteria. (y/n) points to the strange looking circles sprinkling her pizza, deep red in color and covered in a light sheen

"What are these?" She asks innocently

"Pepperoni" Peter chuckles at the way her eyebrows furrow slightly upon hearing the unfamiliar name ,"It's just some sliced meat, a little spicy, but I'm sure you'll like it!"

Suddenly, Peter slows his pace until he's stopped in front of a long grey table. (y/n) mirrors his actions, standing just behind him and peeking over his shoulder. In front of the pair sat another pair of people. On the left, there was a girl with curly brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail and deep honey colored skin. She quirked an eyebrow up in curiosity when her dark colored eyes landed upon the the girl. Beside her, there was a boy about Peter's age who smiled goofily at the two. He had short dark hair and a rounder face. (y/n) noted his kind looking eyes. 

"Hey guys!" Peter greets the two excitedly, gently nudging the slightly nervous girl beside him with his elbow ,"This is, (y/n)"

"Wait..." The curly haired girl smirks upon hearing the name, narrowing her eyes at Peter ,"As in...(y/n), (y/n)?"

"MJ-" Peter quietly warns, but it quickly interrupted by the girl next to him 

"It's nice to finally meet you two" She begins politely, offering a kind smile ,"Peter's talked a lot about you, all good things!"

"Well!" the girl throws an arm over the boy's shoulder next to her, an amused smile on both of their faces as they share knowing looks ,"We've certainly heard a lot about you too, (y/n)! Come on, sit down, join the party"

Peter and (y/n) both clamber over the bench seats and place their trays on the table. Getting situated across the two, the girl nods over to the boy next to her and smirks

"This loser over here is Ned" She states before motioning to herself ,"You can just call me MJ."

"Ned and MJ" She echoes, making sure lock the names in. the girl nods in approval before leaning forward, chin resting upon her hands as she relaxes. Ned, resembling an excited puppy, leans forward as well

"Do you know about-uh-Peter's..." Ned is hesitant to continue, eyebrows dancing playfully as he stares at the girl across from him. It takes her a moment to understand, but when she does she chuckles lightly

"Yes, I know about Peter" She finally replies ,"We actually work together"

"You work with him?" Ned asks in disbelief. (y/n) nods. MJ's interest is evident on her usually stoic expression

"So, you're a superhero?" She asks and gets a nod in reply ,"What do you do?"

"I'm kind of a super soldier, I guess. Kind of like Captain America, but I haven't been able to beat him in a fight yet" (y/n) explains. Ned's eyes widen at her words

"Captain America?" He voice an excited whisper as he tries to keep himself from shouting ,"You fought Captain America?"

"Not an actual fight, just sparring!" (y/n) corrects herself and runs a hand through her (h/c) locks ,"We spar a lot together, but I can never beat him"

"Who else have you fought?" MJ asks, smirking upon seeing Peter's slightly pink tinted cheeks ,"Have you fought with Peter?"

"Yeah, I few times actually"

"You won, didn't you? Kicked his ass"

"I guess?" MJ smiles cockily and slaps a hand on the girls shoulder, turning to Peter who seems extremely embarrassed, and chuckles

"Theres nothing I love more than females kicking ass in a society rooting against them" MJ sighs dreamily ,"You're my new favorite"

"Damn, Peter!" Ned laughs, taking a bite of his own pizza and chewing quickly ,"No wonder you can't stop talking about her, she's awesome!"

"Ned!" Peter groans slightly, strawberry red tinting his cheeks as he avoid their knowing eyes. (y/n), upon seeing his embarrassed state, doesn't quite understand whats happening, but assumes that she should try and uplift him. Wrapping her arm around his, she tugs him closer to her own body and smiles at the pair across from them. Oblivious to their raised eyebrows at the sight of the two so close

"Peter is actually really great at fighting!" (y/n) states excitedly, glancing over at the boy staring at her in disbelief ,"I've been teaching him some moves, but he won't need my help anytime soon. Ned, MJ, you guys helped him out on some of his missions in the past right? Tell me what happened, I've never gotten to hear the stories!"

And just like that, the three are laughing and chatting together as Peter stares at the group with widened hazel eyes. Glancing at the girl, he finds himself smiling fondly at the sight of her so comfortable with them. He watched in complete adoration as her soft features lit up beneath the cafeteria lights as she listened to the pair across from her. The butterflies fluttered in his stomach again. Looking back to the girl next to him, he felt his chest warm. Peter really fell for (y/n) and today only solidified that fact. What was different though was that he no longer cared if she ever returned his feelings. She was here with him, laughing and smiling, and that was all he could ever ask for. Just her existing was enough for him. Whether they would end up together or not, was an issue for the future, because for now. Peter was going to enjoy (y/n)'s presence in his life without any confusing complications.


	22. Late Night Talk

\-----One Week Later-----

Pale yellow light peeked through the sheer curtains hanging across the small window. The moons dim glow illuminating the nearly empty room in it's coolness. Beneath her baby blue blanket draped loosely over her chest, (y/n)'s body shifts restlessly on the mattress. The hushed creaks of the frame filling the air as she tosses and turns. Mumbling incoherently in her sleep, her hands grab fistfuls of the warm sheet she lays on, knuckles turning white as she grasps onto the soft fabric for dear life. Suddenly, a hoarse scream tears at her throat. Snapping her (e/c) eyes open, (y/n) thrusts her body forward from her laying position. It takes her a moment to calm her trembling body, the palms of her hands rubbing at the sweat beading her forehead. 

"That's the 15th time this month..." Her voice comes out as a whisper talking to the air as her eyebrows furrow slightly. Night terrors were expected, but to be having them this frequently? She knew something was wrong, her stress levels must have been too high this month. Running her soft fingers through her messy (h/c) locks, she let's a yawn escape her lips. (y/n) was tired, but she knew the drill. She'd have to calm herself down before she tried to go back to sleep. Glancing at the cell phone resting on top of the nightstand next to her, she grabs the device and unlocks it. Whenever she had her nightmares, Natasha encouraged the girl to text her so that she could try and help (y/n) to relax. Scrolling until she finds the name she is looking for, she begins to type out her message. It takes her a few minutes, still unfamiliar with the device, but she's able to send it successfully. 

Me: Hey, Nat

Me: Are you busy?

Her phone vibrates almost immediately, screen lighting up and filling the room with it's fluorescent glow. 

Nat: Hey, babe. Out on a quick mission, won't be back until Monday. Sorry. 

Nat: More nightmares?

Me: Yeah, but it's okay! Don't worry about me, I can handle it :)

Nat: Liar.

Nat: Go out into the common area, turn one of those Disney movies I was telling you about the other day.

Nat: Distract yourself until you're tired enough to go back to sleep.

Me: Okay, I'll try it out

Nat: We'll talk about everything when I get back, alright? 

Nat: Take care of yourself. Or else I'll beat you up

Me: I will, don't worry. Thank you, Nat. I appreciate you

Nat: No problem, babe. I appreciate you too, now go relax. 

Nat: See you later

Me: See you later

Setting her phone back down onto the birch wood nightstand, (y/n) smiles lightly to herself. Even when she wasn't here, Natasha found ways to comfort the girl when she really needed it. Her unconditional love and care warmed (y/n)'s heart. Swinging her legs out from beneath her blanket, body shivering slightly when the cool air touches her exposed skin, she stands from her bed. Whatever Natasha demands, (y/n) provides. Adjusting her grey tank top and baggy black sweatpants, she finally leaves the darkness of her room, dimly lit hallway illuminating her form. Gliding across the tile floors in her white socks, she makes her way into the common room. Her (e/c) eyes widen in surprise at the sight she sees before her. With his head resting on top of the arm of the couch, steel eyes trained onto the popcorn ceilings above, Bucky's massive body is sprawled across the length of the cushions. Strangely, the deep scar engraved in the skin around her shoulder begins to ache. She tries to ignore it like every other time.

"Mind if I join you?" Her soft voice grabs his attention, his lips almost immediately pulling up into a gentle smile upon hearing the girl. Sitting up from his laid back position, he lightly pats the spot next to him

"Not at all" His kind eyes comfort her still trembling heart. Making her way over to the couch, she lets her body sink into the plush cushions. With her legs pulled up to press against her chest, she wraps her exposed arms around her calves and rests her chin upon her knees. Bucky smiles at the sight, but his grey orbs are filled with a hesitant concern when he meets her tired eyes

"How are you doing?" He asks her, studying her expression as it falls slightly before she tries to hide it behind a forced smile

"I'm doing good, Buck" 

"Natasha was right" 

(y/n) furrows her eyebrows at his words, watching as a playful smirk makes its way across his stubbled face. 

"About what?"

"You're a terrible liar" 

She huffs out in frustration, turning to hide her face from him. (y/n) knew she was awful at lying, it's something Hydra could never improve. The one thing they were always angry at her for not being able to do. 

"How do you know I'm lying?" She awaits his answer, a silence filling the space between them as he thinks for a moment. Glancing towards him, she can see the hesitation in his eyes. 

"I heard you scream a little bit ago" He finally answers, voice gentle as he continues to study her form. 

"Oh..." Her face flushes in embarrassment, (e/c) eyes casted down as she tries to avoid his gaze. Theres another moment of silence that fills the air. She couldn't help but wonder if anybody else could hear her tonight or all the other nights she woke up crying out desperately to an empty room. Suddenly, his rough hand reaches out to gently rest on top of her arm, thumb feather light as it brushes against her exposed skin in a comforting way. As if telling her through a single touch that he was there for her

"(y/n), you don't have to be embarrassed" He reassures, head tilting down to try and meet her eyes ,"Nightmares happen. Why do you think I'm out here?"

"You had a nightmare too?"

"I have nightmares all the time" He smiles at the girl beginning to slowly turn to meet his eyes ,"Natasha let's you talk yours out, right? How about I be your Natasha tonight, huh? Talk it out with me"

"Bucky, you really don't have to-"

"I'm here for you, (y/n). I want to help" 

Staring into iron colored eyes, she finds herself smiling lightly at the kindness she finds. It was a stark contrast when compared to the ruggedness of his exterior. Messy chocolate brown locks tucked behind his ears, black stubble perfectly defining the sharp outline of his jaw an cheekbones, the man was the definition of intimidating, but his eyes were the crack in that tough looking armor. Revealing before her the tenderness hidden behind his masculine features. 

"My nightmares-" She begins hesitantly, unsure how to explain at first ,"-are my memories. Every time I close my eyes, I see them"

"Hydra?" she nods slowly and he leans back, nodding along with her in understanding

"They did terrible things to me, Buck-" her voice cracks slightly, mind racing with the millions of awful things they put her through, the stomach turning stuff a 5 year old should have never been forced into doing ,"-and I'm suddenly reliving those memories every other night this month..."

"(y/n)...I'm so sorry" When her name leaves his lips, she finally meets his eyes. With his fingers still touching the exposed skin of her arm, delicately comforting her as if she were made from cracked glass, Bucky sighs

"It's okay, Buck, I'm not going to break" She whispers out, offering a reassuring smile upon seeing the worry filling his steel colored eyes. Sure, she was upset and still being haunted by her past, but she knew it was just how it was going to be for a while. No use in being pitied. 

"What does Natasha usually do to make you feel better?" His voice is soft as he asks this, a hint of desperation behind his words. Bucky had no clue what to do to help the girl in front of him, having the privilege of not remembering any of the terrible stuff he did, it was hard to know what to do. All he knew was that he wanted to do something

"Movies and cuddling is the go-to for her" She chuckles lightly at the slightly surprised look overtaking the mans sharp features

"Natasha? Cuddling? You're joking, right?"

"She likes to use physical affection to comfort me, something that even surprised her when she realized" 

"Weird" 

Reaching over for the remote resting upon the glass coffee table, (y/n) clicks the T.V on and mimics what she remembered Natasha had done when she showed her how to use something called 'Netflix'. Pressing a few buttons, she lands on a colorful looking movie the woman had pointed out to her the other day.

"The Fox and the Hound?" Bucky glances over at the girl, smiling at the way her face seems to light up slightly in excitement upon seeing the movie. She scrunches her nose up playfully

"I'm not going to make you cuddle with me-" She chuckles and motions towards the screen glowing ahead of them ,"-but I am going to make you watch this movie. No complaints"

"Anything to make you feel better" He laughs lightly, settling further into the plush cushions of the couch as the movie begins. The pair fall into a comfortable silence as they watch the screen illuminate the room with it's beautiful colors, but Bucky finds his eyes begin to wander. Sneakily peeking over at the girl next to him, he finds his lips pulling up into a fond smile as he watches her. Something about (y/n) captivated the man, made his heart warm whenever she entered a room. Her presence was comforting to him and he found himself craving to be around her more. The unfamiliar feelings she gave him were strange, but feelings he knew he didn't want to stop having. For now, he wasn't going to confront anything and was instead going to enjoy their time together.


End file.
